Return
by Queen Lily Tiger Ellyessa
Summary: Your back' the voice of Alanna the lioness inquires. The wildmage nods 'For as long as Tortall needs me.' 'Care to tell us why you tried to kill Thyet' Part two Return Tortalls in danger will the wildmage be able to help. chapter 7 up, plase r
1. Prologue

Prologue

She looks at the brunet in curiosity, 'Do I have to go' she enquires in a small whisper, the brunet smiles.

'Sweetie you must, Tortall needs you' replies the older woman.

'But I want to stay with cousin Dove , or…' she stops and looks at the brunette. 'Why can't you come with me, I am sure the riders would accept you' the brunet smiles again before bending her knees to look at the child.

'Elly, I am not allowed back into the country because a few years ago I did something terrible, something unthinkable, because a few years ago I tried to kill the Queen, that's why its going to be hard on you, why you will be tested because…' the brunet is cut off as the young woman hugs her.

'I love you Aunt Daine, you made a mistake but don't worry I will bring back a good name to Wildmages. I will get the royals to see we aren't so bad or my name isn't Ellyessa Sarrasie' the child proclaims. 'Besides I'm fourteen more than old enough to care for myself' at that she silently calls for the roan pony and rides off into the forest and Daine watches her surrogate child leave her just as everyone else has.

'Good luck'


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye and arrival

Goodbye and arrival

_**With Daine **_

Daine watches the child leave on the slightly too large pony. The girl does not look back to bid goodbye as she rides over the Scanra/Tortall border. This in its own right was dangerous as Scanra and Tortall had been at odds for some time.

The child was fourteen summers old and Daine was a twenty six summer's old woman. She currently had long shoulder length brunet hair and her dark blue eyes had darkened over the years.

Six nearly seven summers ago, she had tried to kill the queen of Tortall. The queen had been a close friend to the brunet and the betrayal had been like a dagger in the heart to those close to both women.

Their where two reasons she had not been killed for her actions. The first reason was that she had done many services for the country before hand and the second reason was that her high up friends refuse to believe that she tried to kill the queen for no apparent reason. She hadn't helped that train of thought six years ago when she had help save the queen and other important people to Tortall in a rebellion. The rebellion whose leader was still not known and presumed dead was seemingly inactive.

With such a large battle having been fought the town of MayDale had found itself with a lot of people visiting it. Sadly it was still mostly in shambles even after six years and they had only visited it once since the attack so Elly could see her grandfather's grave. However three winters back it fell promptly into Tortalls land and so she was no longer able to visit it.

Last she had heard her friends had begun to move on with their life's. Just six months after the battle of MayDale Alanna had given birth to twins, Elliot and Olivia of Pirates Swoop, making her brood up to five. The queen annoyed at being matched had her last baby two summers ago James of Conte named after the sixth Conte king, King James 1st Tamer of Beasts. Sadly Thyet had found out she was now infertile. From what she had heard although it was just rumours, Roul of Goldernlake and Buri had married and Onua was seeing Stephan.

She had also heard that Numair had tried to date over the years but nothing seemed to stick and the selfish part of her was happy at that.

She sighs as she turns away her pony taking her thither into Scanra, mayhap things would be ok. Mayhap one day she could return home to Tortall. 'Gods protect her please' Daine whispers as the trees fly past her.

_**with Elly**_

It had been two weeks since aunt Daine had left her at the Scanra/Tortall border and since she had been following a hand made map to the palace.

In truth she had no idea what to say when she got their, she could not exactly go up to them and say, 'Hi I'm Ellyessa, my aunt sent me by the way she is a traitor'. What would she say next, 'I am a wildmage who has just finished her training, I am only just less powerful than aunt Daine as I can not speak to immortals and can only transform into birds and mammals, sorry' right because that would really make her some friends.

Maybe she could just go their and not say who trained her, or maybe she can just wait until there was an attack or something. However she knew that her mo… aunt wanted her to go their as soon as possible and how was she meant to get into the riders if they didn't know about her.

Elly had wanted to join the riders since she was six, by the time she was eight and aunt Daine had saved her she had really wanted to become a rider more so than ever before so she could save people. So now she could join the riders she couldn't be happier.

A few years ago after many riders where killed in an attack the queen lowered the minimum age of joining to fourteen summers old. She had lived the necessary six months in Tortall as a child and she also knew how to read and write.

Aunt Daine had also taught her to use bow and daggers, and she could speak fluent common, Gallen, Tortillian, Yami and the tong of the Raka. She was ok at map making and knowing the wild and to add a bonus she knew basic numeric equations and could tend to many basic injuries. Aunt Daine would joke that she would have nothing to learn when she joined the riders and she had giggled at the idea.

The City of Corrus was in front of her and all it would take was to find her way into the palace, she considers changing shape and flying in but knowing her luck she would be mistaken as her aunt.

'Whoa girl' comes a voice from behind her. Elly considers diving into the trees for cover before deciding against it may as well see who was trying to keep the horse at bay. From behind her appears a group of about twenty people, much to her surprise she recognises both the Queen and the Lioness from her childhood, they looked more carefree and less haggard and tormented even if there is a darkness in their eyes.

'Sorry Ladyship, Majesty, she cant help it, I have a natural pull to animals and she must of thought I was a small filly who had wondered off, my aunt calls it a knack with animals, hers is a lot better than mine' Elly says as she lowers herself into a curtsy.

The queen's eyes open in surprise as a long black strand of hair flows gently in the wind and over her eyes, her light blue breaches cling to her body as the wind flows around her. The lioness meanwhile is sitting in full armour, she has chopped off most of her copper hair so it is ear length and her purple eyes also open in shock and a little bit of caution.

_**with Thyet **_

Thyet looked at the girl it was impossible to say what seeing the child did to her or why she opens her lips and words beguine to form 'You the MayDale girl, the one Daine took with her' the queen inquires aloud. The child nods in confirmation. 'What are you doing in Tortall child?' Thyet asks, 'is Daine ok, is….' She stops as she takes in the appearance of the child, well clothed, not plump but not skinny either and with muscles and grace the child had been raised for high society.

The child looks nervous, was the wildmage ok would this be bad news, please to all the gods who where listening, please let the wildmage be ok. True years ago Daine had tried to kill her and either to this day she wasn't sure why, but their just had to be a reason. Some claim she had joined up with Onua just so she could have the opportunity to kill the queen. Thyet knew it wasn't true because Daine had many opportunities to kill her if she wanted to and that look…

Flashback

Thyet was walking leisurely through the lower courtyard after a meeting with some of the Tortillian mages when she spotted one of her favourite dogs and her pups. The puppies where only six weeks old and Thyet was considering giving one to Vera as a birthday gift.

She sits down and begins to play with the pups when someone sits beside her, Thyet looks up to see Daine who gives her a half hearted smile as she turns back to the dogs she hears a sigh. Thyet once more turns to look at the young woman and finds herself ask what's wrong. And then her voice whispers the words 'I'm sorry' and Thyet looks at the pained eyes and knows something is wrong. So when the dagger comes towards her she does not try to stop it and as black flames engulf the younger of the two, Thyet swears the other has just whispered her thoughts aloud. 'Why'

End flashback

After that the queen tried to find an answer to that question but to no avail. Her attention is drawn back to the present as the red haired child begins to speak 'You shouldn't worry bout traitors Majesty, at least that's what aunty says and well… the child stops for a moment before sighing.

'I am here to be a rider, if you will let me, I have already got a lot of training and aunty says she will send any money I need down when I need it' the child looks worried as if Thyet was about to say why.

'Why' Alannas voice asks allowed and Thyet looks at her for a moment.

'Why' the girl stammers in confusion.

'Why do you want to be a rider' Alanna clarifies her voice carries even if she is only speaking at a normal volume.

'I didn't realise I needed a reason, but I guess its because I want to help people, like my Da and Gran-Da did and like my aunty does' she gulps.

'Humm' Alanna hums And turns to the child, 'and why should the riders take you, when you own 'aunt' nearly killed the queen' she inquires

'Because I'm not my aunt, I'm me and may hap I don't want to join where people will keep on insulting someone I love, but if it's the only way I can help then I will' the child looks at Alanna before continuing in a quitter voice. 'my aunt still cries herself to sleep at nights because of what she did, she never told me why but if you know her you know she hates herself for it, apart of me didn't wasn't to leave just encase she decides to end it and if it was not for me, Dove and her family she may have ended it already. I understand that I will here people insult her, but please don't do it to my face, aunty says I have the temper of Lana' the child looks away before sighing 'I guess it's a no, I will just stay in the town then and if you need any help I will be their' she excuses herself.

'I did not say to leave child, I see no reason why you can not join the riders but perhaps its best I have your name, after all it may become annoying me calling you child all the time' Thyet smiles as she looks at the child who was loyal to her friend, abate friend who was in exile because she tried to kill her but still friend.

'Im Elly, Ellyessa Lillian Evensong, I'm fourteen summers old and am a trained wildmage' the child informs and Thyet wonders if this would be a way to get the last of the group home.

'Come along Elly, if we are to get you started it best be soon, Onua should be arriving with the mounts any day now and we don't want you to miss out' the queen jokes she watches as the child follows and smiles.

**A/N Wow I like this format normally I will try and do a Daine Elly pov per chapter if I don't just get stuck on Daine. This is the start of a new story it is a sequel to RUN. Just so you know I don't own anything but my laptop and memory stick and the name Ellyessa. In other words Tortall verse is not mine. Looking for a beta does anyone want to volunteer?**

**What do you guys think I should write like, more like this or more like Run? Anny Suggestions on what I should add or a desire of a pov tell me and I will try to add it if it fits my story.**

**Next chapter Elly settling in and Wildmage bashing. Daine is wondering alone for the first time in six years what will she do in her spare time. **

**Wow 2139 words**


	3. Chapter 2: Riders and Scanra

Riders and Scanra

_**with Elly**_

As they head towards the palace an uneasy feeling fills Elly. The longer time went on the worse the feeling was and it did not help that the queen kept looking at her as if to ensure she was there. The strange feeling was like she was walking into the dark where she knew a predator would be and she couldn't stop.

'Are you alright, Elly' Thyet asks as her body turns to face the child. Elly looked at the queen, could she tell the queen about this feeling. She would have told her aunt but the queen was noble. Heck she was royal and she had no reason to worry about a peasants worries. 'Child' Thyet prompts.

'I get this feeling of danger, it kind of scares me and the more time that goes by the worse it gets' she looks at her ponies mane, it was stupid to be worried about nothing.

'Have you felt like this feeling before' Alanna inquires.

'No, Ladyship, I have faced immortals and two legged diamond and have never felt this way' Elly breaths in and then out. 'It's kind of like the May dale battle so many immortals and two legged daemons, such fear, but this is worse.'

Alanna scrunches up hr nose and Elly wonders if the famed lady was angry at her for feeling scared at nothing. 'It's Alanna' the noble lady informs.

'Yes mam, Lady Alanna' Elly mumbles wondering why the lioness wanted her name used as well. As a commoner she couldn't just ask this woman her reasons though.

'No not mam, not lady, not sir, just Alanna, hasn't your aunt told you anything about being at Tortalls court' once more this noble looks annoyed and Elly gulps.

'She warned me not to forget my place that I was just a commoner and if I forgot my place I could end up in a lot of trouble.' Elly looks at the queen and beguines to talk again 'she also informed me that this would be the strangest court I ever saw.'

While talking the feeling of fear had diminishes and she smiles and the queen laughs. 'That sounds like something she might say' Thyet looks happier.

They arrive at the palace a little later; the feeling of fear had completely vanished as she entered the capital city. As they get to the front of the palace the queen suddenly stops and as they approach the main doors and she is told to leave her horse where he is. 'But Majesty, I need to take care of him or he may get ill, and my aunty would kill me if she knew I didn't attend to my mount' for just one moment she does not fear this royal because she fears her aunt so much more.

Thyet sighs from where she is, 'the stable hands will look after him' she informs as she grins. 'Catch' she commands as she chucks an item into Ellys direction. Elly grabs the item on reflex and is surprised to find an beautiful red apple in her hands. 'Give him it as a treat and then come on. I will introduce you to your training master.'

She does as she is told her eyes remain on the pony unit it finishes, 'Thank you hoofed sister' the pony speaks.

As they walk through the corridors Elly has to wonder how anyone can afford such expense, there was more glass and gold in the palace than at any other place she had seen. The queen stops before a door and knocks. Behind her Alanna and a woman she

didn't know the name of stand in guard. There is no response.

'Sarge open the dam door' Thyet orders as the door swings open. The man before her is tall a dark Carthaki man, that was somewhat imposing. But there is an impish grin on his face.

'Majesty…' he begins but gulps at he notices the queens glare. 'Thyet. Lana. Buri what can I do for you and this little miss?' he asks. Thyet sighs and the man called Sarge shuffles them into a cosy looking room.

'This is Ellyessa Lillian Evensong, She will be a new trainee this year' Thyet informs.

'Cutting it close lass' the man comments and gives a smile. 'How bout she bunks with Dani and Bekka' Sarge asks.

'She is also with wildmagic and trained by Sarrasie' Thyet adds.

'So perhaps a private room or she can bunk with the silverspoon three' Sarge offers.

'Private room sounds best for now, if anyone knows that she is the niece of the wildmage…' Thyet cuts off her sentence as Sarge nods in understanding.

'Have you a pony child' Sarge asks.

'Yes sir, I have and he's real well behaved not like the stories of cloud' Elly informs.

For the next few minuets Sarge asks her about her skills and abilities and she answers as best she can. After the sixth time of saying, aunty Daine says that... she decided to stop because she was getting some evil looks from the male occupant of the room.

'Understand this child, you aunt used to be a friend of mine but she lost that the day she tried to kill Thyet' his eyes stare at her. 'I will be keeping an eye on you, and hope to all that is holy you don't become like her.'

How dare he, Elly's mind shouts in rage, how he dare assume. 'Thank you for your warning sir' she mumbles through gritted teeth. Did he really think that her aunt wanted to… that she would…. She shakes her head at the unfairness because even she knows her aunt must have had a reason.

A while later she is taken to a small room under the trainees sleeping are, if is a beautiful room and for some reason she gets a safe feeling in here and can swear it is like her aunt was right their. She lies on the bunk and looks to the sealing, 'I miss you aunty' she whispers into the night

_**With Daine**_

Fuck, what in all the western lands possessed her to head into Scanra. She knew she shouldn't and yet she had. She had thought it would have been ok; she had left Elly two weeks ago. No one had needed to worry about her and yet she found herself being surrounded by twenty odd men. Just her luck right.

'Who are you and what are you doing in the town of Shackle' the tallest man asks. Daine gulps as she looks at this giant of a man he wears the uniform of a Scanra warrior. He was at least seven foot tall and had full body armour on.

'I am going on a spiritual journey and plan to reach the roof of the world in hopes to learn more about myself' she says as she looks at the men hoping he didn't relies she had not said her name. 'I mean no harm and am sorry for straying to far and into your village' she lowers her head into an apologetic bowl.

'You are Tortillian' the man accuses, his hand upon his hilt as his eyes scan the scenery. There would not be much to see just snow and rocks and in the distance a few hundred houses, behind big bulky walls.

'No sir, I am Gallen, I come from a mounting town to the upper north west of Galla. Its called Snowsdale' she hopes this works because she is not Tortillian and does not want to be killed. With the way the skirmishes are going they would probably kill her as a spy if they knew she was loyal to Tortall.

'Tell me then when a blizzard strikes and you are in the open what should you do' asks one of the men, who wore his cloths like a born and bread mountain boy might.

'Take shelter if you can, and if not then lean up against a tree in the opposite direction the wind is blowing and wrap up, then pray that you will make it the night.' The man nods in confirmation and she offers him a smile, inwardly she wonders if they will just kill her anyway.

'Be sure to send a note in front of you if you are to pass through this town again' the commander says as he signals for her to leave. The men clear a path and her mind thanks every god she can think of.

'Yes sir, thank you sir, she says as she continues her journey hoping that she will not be shot in the back.

**_with ? _**

He was not an important man, not a rich man. He had no gift or special talent but he did have four daughters and last fall his wife of twenty years had a miracle in the form of a son. Not an important man at all, he reminds himself. He thoughts turn now to those who are important hero's and supposed villains.

Their of course was the king, he was a blessed man with a wife and three sons and three daughters. He was a king and the voice. But the king was a sad man, who had gone through much in his life. From the betrayal of his cousin to the death of his father and just for the fact he had been born the next king. It must have been a lot to bear at such a young age and so the man decides he is glad he was not born king.

The king's wife Queen Thyet was blessed with beauty that was only matched by her eldest daughter, but she too had gone through a lot in life. From what he remembered she had been exiled, prosecuted and left alone with no defence. She had seen her mother commit suicide and was nearly killed more times than he can count. He was sad for her.

Their was also the lioness a great warrior but who had to hide her true identity for years an then she had to watch as her brother died.

Their was the master mage who had lost his love and been held captive by his best friend. And then their was Gareth of Naxen or Roul of Goldernlake. All the people he had thought of had powers, blessings and curses. Perhaps that is why he is glad to be a common man, a blessed man who's only worries are where the next meals from.

But even with knowing all of that he can not help but wish he was a better, stronger and more influential man because perhaps he could have helped the wildmage more, perhaps he would have been able to stop the incident that had followed her betrayal.

But no one would believe that he an old man, knew why the wildmage had turned and knew why she refused to tell them. Mayhap he can tell his wife tonight as he sits beside her grave. Don't get him wrong he had tried but no one believed him, they just called him mad.

The man cuts off his musing as his son calls him with a cry. He was blessed the child hadn't died after its mother in child birth, he was sure the gods aught to be angry that he couldn't help the wild mage. He strokes his dog on the head and walks out of the room. 'Maybe tomorrow' he whispers.

Unaware that the gods are watching what he had been doing for quite some time now.

**Wow lol, chapter two already… I wonder who? Is. Mayhaphe is going to be important but then again he is just a normal man, who is he to interfere in noble affairs. Thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter two of the actual story, book one was just to give you background information after all.**

**Hopefully we will have some more Daine stuff soon. Who should be the third pov next time?**


	4. Chapter 3:Friends and top of the world

Friends and on top of the world.

_**With Elly**_

Elly could not believe that she was lost already. Sure the castle was big, but she had only been out of her room for a few minuets. She had planned to go to the mess hall but now… she finds herself lean against a wall in an empty corridor. Where were the guards or people she could ask for directions? If aunt Daine was here, Elly was sure she would not have been lost for long. But aunty D was not here, because Aunt Daine had sent her away. As a child she has believed she would never have to leave her aunt ever, how wrong she was.

'Are you alright?' asks a voice to her side. Elly twirls her head as her eyes settle on a slightly older woman. It is only then that she realises she has been crying. The woman before her was beautiful she had long black hair and deep blue eyes; she had a stubborn chin and rosy cheeks and her lips where blood red. She was tanned and in her arms is a book. 'Here' the woman says as she hands her a handkerchief. 'Keep it you probably need it more than me anyway.'

'Thank you…. Erm I am Elly' Elly offers as she nervously places out a hand to be shook.

The older woman gives a smile, 'I'm Vania, and you are welcome, care to share why you are upset' she asks.

'I'm being silly really; it's just that I miss travelling with my aunt, never being sure what location we where heading for next.' Elly looks away now as another tear slowly falls.

'I miss my aunt too, no one gets it, she did something wrong and now I can't even see her. She wasn't like the others she treated me well because I was me and didn't look over me in favour of my brothers and sisters. In all my sixteen summers there has been no other to care for me like that. Not even my husband' Vania looks down.

'She sounds like a great person, I wish I could have met her' Elly mumbles as she wipes away some more tears. 'People are going to think I'm week, what with me crying and all' she half jokes and suddenly her stomach rumbles and both girls laugh.

'Maybe you should go eat, the mess hall for trainees is down this corridor and take a left and then the second right' Vania offers with a smile.

'Wait how did you know I was a trainee and aren't you coming to dinner?' Elly asks.

'Your wearing your uniform and its probably best not too, but well when we meet again perhaps…. Perhaps we can hang out or something, maybe we can just be us ok, no rules, pressures or anything else just me and just you' Vania looks so hopeful that Elly finds herself nod.

The two girls split off from each other and Elly follows the directions until she reaches the mess hall, there is still a line where people are cuing and she grabs a tray like the others have. She had meat and vegetables on her plate and she turns around looking for a spot to sit. She is surprised when a bright green haired girl waves in her direction. With a gulp she heads towards the table that had three other people on it other than the green haired girl.

'Hi I am Danni Cummings I'm 15, that is my twin brother Andy Cummings. Beside me is my roomies Alyssa Jones and Bekka Copper' Danni introduces. 'Please ignore my hair; my idiot brother thought it would be funny to dye my hair green. Mind you this was just before we came and I have not yet found someone who can help me get rid of it, even master Numair is unable to spell it off. My brother insists he can not remember what he put in the dye' she grins 'ops erm sorry I ramble sometimes' she adds as an after thought.

Elly looks at the people at the table, apart from Danni's long green hair she had hazel eyes, she was only a little tanned and stood at five foot eight. Her twin had the same hazel eyes and skin complexion but his hair was black and only ear length he too was five foot eight. Alyssa was a blond haired blue eyed girl with her hair falling to just below the ears. She was a head shorter than the twins and finally Bekka was a red haired hazel eyed girl who was a towering six foot nine inches tall. They looked really close.

'Are fathers a merchant' Andy informs. 'Builder' Bekka grins. 'I'm Lady Alyssa Jones of Greenmount near Stonelake' Alyssa smiles kindly 'please don't use my titles' she all but pleads and not for the last time Elly questions how strange this court was.

When food was done a familiar figure stands up at the main table and a man stands besides her. 'Just a few hours ago the horse riding mistress came back with the mounts, everyone is to meet in the paddock to chose two ponies to ride. If you already have a suitable pony that has been approved by one of you trainers you are expected to collect them and meet at the paddock where you will chose you other and wait for the others to finish. Tomorrow the training beguines' Queen Thyet says.

'Great, just what we needed, why couldn't she wait a few days before returning' one girl mumbles from the other table and suddenly that table begins to whisper words about stupid riding instructors and how they should just get lost.

'Ignore them, their the Silverspoon sisters, Amy, May and there Cousin Sue, the boys are Dean and Ben of Berk, there trouble and probably wont last the month' Bekka says in a higher than thou tone.

'Why' Elly asks curiously

'Well they think because they are noble, it's there right to be in the riders and that they don't need to train' Andy informs.

'They are so going to fluke before we reach the summer camp, well maybe not Sue she is not quite as bad as the others' Danni adds.

'Guys we best get to the paddock unless we want all the good ponies gone' Alyssa reminds.

'I so hate ponies' Danni mumble, Elly raises an eye, 'I fell off one when I was six and nearly died' she informs.

Elly had collected Shadow from his stool. The roan pony snorts as he is led through the courtyard. 'Tell me again why you need a second pony' he asks

'I told you, because one of you will carry my bags and the other me, now for the sake of the four horse lords please stop asking and behave' she silently speaks.

'That's just nonsense, I have been doing that for you since you where a little filly' he informs smugly.

'That might be so but it's what my heard leaders have asked of me, I can't say no' she informs. 'I don't want another pony but I need to be good, do you understand' she asks aloud.

'You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness' Bekka says. Elly was about to reply when she saw the queen staring at her.

'Majesty' she whispers as she curtseys, much to her and Thyet's surprise the pony follow suet and bows to the queen who hands him a sugar cube.

'I like you heard leader' he informs. Elly laughs and with out much prompt from the queen informs her of the horses words.

'I like you to' the queen says as a far off smile appears on her face.

'Wow Elly you have wildmagic' Bekka squeals.

It was not long later that they arrived on a square paddock and she quickly chooses Spirit a black filly as her other horse. She then helps the others and soon all her friends have mounts. It was not until it was time to groom the horses that she hears a whisper of 'traitor'. May and Amy approach her with their bodies puffed up.

'Hey, smel…Elly, I hear you aunts a traitor, why don't you go home to her, we don't want traitors in are country' Amy taunts. She feels tears begin to fill her eyes, her horses are already groomed, she didn't have to stay and listen to these, ladies badmouthing her aunt. 'What's wrong baby, going to cry, going to see if aunty will come save you. Don't you take a hint, she abandoned you here, don't want you beside she is probably whoreing herself right now'

Elly wants so bad to hit them, to tell them to shut up, they don't know what they are talking about. Her eyes meet that of the group from earlier, each of them look away. She turns and begins to run, her legs take her towards her rooms and she was about to get their when she bumped into someone.

'I'm, Elly are you alright, what happened' says Vania.

'I can't do it, I'm not right for this' Elly sobs.

'Who said what to hurt you, Elly look at me, you can't let them win you must prove them wrong, besides if you leave then… well just don't' Vania whispers.

Elly looks a the strange woman, she wonders if she was a high servant or something and then she wonders if perhaps she could be a friend.

'Alright, I'll try again, if I'm not kicked out for running out on the queen and Sag' Elly promosis.

_**with Vania**_

She looks at the younger girl and sighs, it is not easy for her to open up to people and for some odd reason this girl broke down the barriers that had been up for nearly seven years. She lets the youngster cry and smiles inwardly as she realises this was the first friend she had made as just Vania. She hopes the child will never know that she is royalty; she hopes this because someone is actually seeing her. Just as aunt Daine had previously.

Flashback

She was five years old and everyone was paying attention to her siblings, Roald had just made it as a squire and was being told how proud daddy was of him. Mummy was talking to Kalasin about her arrange marriage. Liam and Jasson where being taught fighting techniques by aunty Alanna and uncle George and Lianne was talking to the twins and Thorm. And all the other adults where talking about someone called Kel, and she just wanted to play so she decided to sneak away.

She waited for forever but no one came to find her and just as she had fallen asleep she hears footfall and someone sit down beside her. Big arms pulled her into a hug.

'What is wrong little one' Aunty Daine asks.

'No one loves me' she informs the older woman.

'Yes they do honey' Daine soothes

'Not as much as they love Roald, Kalasin, Liam, Jasson and Lianne. They even love the twins and Thorm more than me' she sobs

'That's not true baby' whispers her aunty

'Yes it is' she stubbornly sobs

'Well I love you most, but I guess I don't count' Daine says as she looks away

'You do, why' Vania asks as she wonders why anyone would love her most.

'You are beautiful, kind, compassionate, stubborn, strong willed, gentle and a sweetie' her aunt informs 'and that's just to start'

End flash

Too bad the person who loved her most was a traitor, she hadn't wanted to stay in fact she had wanted to run after her aunt and beg to go with her. Hearing that this girl, that Elly had an aunt like that, Vania was jealous, but seeing the girl so upset made all those feelings of jealousy go away.

_**with Daines**_

The rode to the mounting was before her and she wondered if perhaps it was never ending. However as she beguines to clime the slope she wonders if this in itself is a life lesson. Her eyes begin to scope the landscape as she hears a notice in the sky she turns to see a bird flying towards her. When it lands she hands it some meat, takes off the letter and lets if fly off. It was a letter from Dove. She waits until the next day before opening it, she had been walking skybound for nearly twenty four hours and was on the peak of the tallest mounting. She was on the roof of the world.

Her hands go into her backpack; she had left her pony at an inn half way up or was it down? Carefully she pulls at the wax and opens the letter.

_Dear beloved Aunty Daine_

The letter had begun

_How are you? Mother and Sarai send their regards. We have a strange slave that has joined are family. Her name is Aly and she is Tortillian. She lived near pirate swoop and can you believe this but she has seen the lioness. She tells great stories about the lioness, some that you have told and then some others._

_I never knew there where so many stories._

_How's Ellyessa? Did you really send her off to Tortall? Maybe you can persuade Dad to let me go?_

_Sarai says that I wouldn't do well in Tortall. What do you think?_

_Please reply soon_

_Love you niece_

_Dove_

_p.s Elsren and Petranne says HIEEEEEE_

_p.p.s are you comeing to my birthday ball?_

_p.p.p.s come back soon_

The letter ends with a picture of the lioness rampart.

There were many coincidences in life but how strange would it be if Aly was her Aly. Gods Alanna would be worried sick if she didn't know where her baby girl was. But then again Alanna had another baby girl too.

She allows the wind to blow into her as she puts the letter away and beguines to meditate after all there was nothing she could do.

**Good/Bad indifferent. Why dose no one review? Next time Elly needs a back bone and soon we shall have more Daine pov. ( I need to wait until she returns before I can give her much to do so lots more Daine in 2-3 chapters. Whos bonus pov do you want next?**


	5. Chapter 4:

_**With Elly**_

The next morning she awoke on a soft bed. She open her eyes grudgingly as she hears a call of, "Wake up boys, this isn't a holiday camp" that sounded suspiciously like Sarge. She roles over and falls face first onto the floor. There is laughter from beside her and she turns to see Vania.

"I'm sorry" Vania giggles, "I don't mean to laugh, I just that I have never seen someone fall out of bed before." Vania now offers a hand and Elly takes it.

'"How did you know what room was mine?" she inquires. Her eyes took in the rumpled state of the simply dressed woman in confusion, and then asked, "Why are you asleep in my room?"

"I, well… erm… I asked one of the guards and well, I didn't want to return in the morning and see you had gone, I… you are one of, if not my only true friend." Vania sighs. "You had best get ready, Sarge and m… the queen, don't do well to tardiness and if I where you, I would admit to doing wrong and not say why unless asked. From what I hear they don't like it when people give reasons and they take it as an excuse."

"Where would I find you if they kicked me out, so I can say bye and well… thank you. You didn't need to stay with me and let me cry on you," she looks at the ground in embarrassment.

Half a candle mark later and she was outside the mess hall, she opens the door to see the room nearly empty. At the front of the room was the queen, Sarge, the Lioness, Buri and a man that she had never seen before. "Majesty, Training Master Sarge," she calls, as the group turns to look at her she bows low, and her eyes do not look up as she begins to apologise. "I am sorry, my actions yesterday where inexcusable and it could have been dangerous for my group. I am ready to except whatever punishment you give." She keeps looking at the ground, with her heart pounding in her ears because she is ready to pack her bags if that is what the queen desires.

"Tell me child what made you run off like you did yesterday," Thayet's voice was not raised just curious.

"If I did not then I am sure I would have ended up punching the Lady Amy of Silverspoon and I thought that leaving would be the better option"

"Why were you going to punch her?" Alanna asks curiously, there is amusement in her voice.

"She was insulting someone precious to me; said that she abandoned me here that… she didn't want me. Then she said that my aunt was whoring herself, I almost nearly lost it," Elly mumbles as frustrated tears form in her eyes.

"Look at me" Thayet orders her, she looks up but does not meet Thayet's eyes, the queens hand grabs her chin and forces her to meet her eyes. "Your aunt has NOT abandoned you, I saw her with you once and she already loved you, while your behaviour was unacceptable no one has a right to call my friend and your aunt a whore, don't worry I will be having words." Thayet's eyes were filled with passion and sadness as she smiles. "As for your punishment, two weeks grooming the spare ponies, you are also going to muck out the stables."

There is a fake cough from behind and her eyes turn to the man, if he were younger she would have considered courting him, her face begins to heat up as she looks to the ground.

"Hello youngster I am King Jonathan." he informs.

Goodness she had been ignoring the king, and thinking of courting said king. "It's a pleasure to meet your Majesty," she mumbles as the king chuckles.

She hears "ELLY" behind her, and catches sight of green hair and sighs.

"Go along" the king urges.

When she gets to her friends side the girl is already blabbing "Are you alright… I am sorry I didn't step in for you," Dannie apologises. Her eyes are dark and slightly red and she looks sorry.

"Don't worry it was my fight anyway," she attempts to sooths. She finds herself sits at the same table as yesterday and is surrounded by the same group.

"So you didn't get into too much trouble right," Andy asks and the table fills with talk and she questions if maybe these too where true friends.

The days passed fast and it had been nearly two weeks since the start of training. During the day she had hung around the group and at night she would be visited by Vania for a few hours. "Shouldn't you be with your husband" she had joked one night.

"He is away on the Scanra border, with war on the horizon all men are needed up there" Vania had sighed sadly. "We had only been married a month when he was ordered to leave with his squad. I had begged mother to allow me to wed him earlier; she hates marriage before we are eighteen, but I am in love. I want to spend the rest of my life with him even if he can't see past my overbearing brothers and parents," Vania had smiled as she thought of her love.

That was days ago now and Vania still came to visit, she did not have to act around Vania and she felt Vania relax in her presence as well. Sadly Vania still refused to come to dinner with her or to meet her friends and she was about ready to give up on asking her to.

At the moment she was grooming Shadow and Spirit when she hears a squawk from in the air. "Winged sister, I have a burden from Copper Fire," the bird sings as she lands and reaches out her claw with a letter on it. Copper Fire aka Aunt Daine, the animals had begun to call her that not long after she had been banished. The animals called her Fire (pup, kit, cub, foal) depending on there species. When she was older she would get to choose herself a name.

She hands the bird a treat and thanks it as she takes its load off. As the bird flies off she opens the letter.

_Sweetie,_

_How are you? How is training? I hope they are not treating you to bad. I am sorry it has taken me so long to write. I travelled a long way away and then meditated for days in search of answers. I found some strange ones that I will tell you about sometime._

_I got a letter from your cousin. I know you girls are the same age but do you really need to do the same things at the same time? She has asked me to write to her father to see if she can come to Tortall, which I am afraid can't be done. I am going to go see them soon if you want to reply you have an idea on what direction I am in._

_Remember to keep your head up and that you are and always will be precious to me._

_Love Copper Fire_

_p.s Dove sent me a letter to pass onto you, it is attached._

_p.p.s I love you_

_p.p.p.s I have attached some money in the small pouch._

She opens the pouch to find a large sum of money and smiles in gratitude she then opens the second letter.

_**Dear Ellyessa,**_

_**I am doing well… how are you? Saraiyu is being annoying again I found her in my room claiming I took her face paint. Then she finds it on her bed less than a candle mark later and has still not apologized. Petty and Elsren also keep coming into my room and making a lot of noise. Can't anyone keep them in the nursery? You're lucky not to have any brothers or sisters, maybe when aunt D gets here she can keep them in line. **_

_**So… are there any cute boys that you like? Tell me about them. **_

_**We have a new slave and she is unusual, but I like her and I think you would too. Mayhap when you get time off you can come and meet her.**_

_**Are you still practicing wild magic? Do you have any funny stories to tell? **_

_**I miss you lots. Have fun beating up raiders and Immortals. Please write my dad about me joining you!**_

_**With Best wishes**_

_**Dove**_

She grins at her cousins words, carefully she folds the letters and takes them to her room, and she stores them under her bed. Maybe she will write back in the morning.

_**With Alanna **_

She swings her sword harshly at her old squire. She needed someone to train with, to help her hide her worry, because her baby girl was gone. Missing and even her husband couldn't find her. Yes she had another four children to worry about but until she knew Aly was ok… she wouldn't be ok.

"I surrender," Queenscove jokes.

"And what have I told you about doing that?" Alanna asks.

"If I ever surrender you will…." Neal gulps, "Chop off my family jewels and feed them to the pigs."

"Get out of here Queenscove, and have a bath you stink," she orders as she watches him go but as he is about to leave he sighs.

"I hear the war with Scanra is starting up again and this time it might be a full war," he whispers.

"What are you trying to ask?" she inquires.

"Is it true, your close to the king do you know how much of it is true?" He looks at the ground before looking up again.

"I'm surprised Rould hasn't kept you updated, it is true and its bad, Scannra have got the Gallens on there side and rumour has it that Tusaine might also be aiding them, unless there is a miracle, then we are doomed" she sighs. "But keep you hopes up Tortalls not fallen yet and there must be a reason they haven't attacked us yet" Neal nods and walks off. Neither Knight nor Knight Master noticed a small blue bird fly off into the distance. Alanna decides to try and focus on the upcoming war.

_**With Daine**_

She looks at the familiar house in front of her. She hears the laughter of children and the call of a servant for the children to settle down. Then she hears laughter coming from upstairs as one of the older girls discusses how they would love to go to Lord Amish's party later. She assumes from what she knows of the girls that that was the eldest daughter. It is confirmed when a voice tells Sarai to lower her voice. Maybe now was not the right time, the wild mage questions as her hands knock on the door.

The door swings open to reveal Roju, an old man with one eye. He smiles and bows, "Welcome back, My Lady, does his Lordship know you are coming?"

She smiles "I wrote to him that I was coming and should arrive in the next few days, I also asked him not to announce my coming, encase a situation like two midwinter's ago happened and I couldn't make it for some time.

The man nods "Is mistress Elly with you?" he inquires.

"Afraid not, she is in Tortall" Diane answers.

"AUNTY" is screamed as two small children yell and barge into her. She laughs as she picks up the small boy, while the girl tugs at her robe and she bends down to hug the child.

"I'm sorry they got away from me," comes an eerily familiar voice. She looks to see a short haired young woman and she knows who it is in seconds. "ALY" she screeches.

"You know my new slave," Mequen inquires from the main room. She baely remembers the girl's story from doves letter.

"I met her a few times back in Tortall she used to live next to a old friend of mine and so I would bump into her sometimes, but she was just a child back then. She is a great worker, loyal, and a bright girl." Daine cringes inwardly as she half lies to her new friends for the sake of one of her adopted nieces.

"Is Elly with you?" Petty asks as Dove answers for her, making the small girl look upset.

"Are you going to stand there all day and gape at my slave or are you going to give me a hug," Mequen asks.

She twirls and hugs the man. "I was going to ask how much you are selling the girl for, I am getting on in age and…" she begins.

"No need to lie to me you want the child and I need to get rid of some slaves, Oron has exiled us, tonight we have the trader coming and…" Mequen informs sadly.

"Why?" she asks.

"They believe me and my own traitorous," he informs her and Daine finds her heart ache.

"I shall take a few of your servants if you like and when you have been cleared you can have them back" she offers.

"That is generous of you, old friend and most definitely appreciated, but let's discuss it in the morning" he requests.

"A…Lady Daine, please can we talk for just a while" Aly calls. Daine looks at the woman and sighs. "Mequen please can we use your library," she requests, the man nods. "You children behave, I shall be out soon and then I will tell you of my latest adventure," she promises.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**What do you think; any requests on a POV you want to wonder what's happening next. **.please review


	6. Chapter 5: Aly

With Daine

Aly looks around the small room her eyes have a dark edge to them, and the look reminds Daine of a furious lioness. Daine waits for the child to talk. She waits to see if Aly of Pirate Swoop hates her and questions what she was doing here. Maybe, she was a spy for Tortall, one that could get her friends in trouble? No, Alanna and George would not allow their child to be a spy and definitely, would not allow their baby to go on dangerous missions and possibly be killed. So what was she doing in the Copper Isles?

"What are you doing here traitor," Aly snarls her lower lip trembles in anger.

"I believe I was here long before you Aly, so tell me what you are doing here, are you a spy for Tortall because if you are I swear…" Daine is cut off by the appearance of a man in the room.

The man was lean with a long beard. He stood with his shoulders erect and had large brown eyes that reminded Daine of mud. He had short salt-and-pepper hair and his nose was short and broad. His clothes resembled those worn by the _raka_ of the Copper Isles. His body was covered with jewelry that did not make him look any less brilliant.

The man grins at her. "Hello Niece, I would say I was surprised to see you but, honestly I am not." He turns to look at Aly and broadens his grin, "Aly." The young woman looks up at the obvious god with a glare. "Don't look at me like that, I still need you to stay with the family, you are my chosen and have given me your word," he says with a smile. Daine notices that he looks amused at the situation.

"Excuse me sir," Daine begins as the god turns too look at her and nods for her to continue. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you," she inquires.

He laughs, "I am Kyproth child, you farther is one of my closer brothers if I do say so myself and you mother had warned me to not use you as my sister the Hag had and that left me having to chose young Aly." He then looks at Aly and laughs, "Not that I don't like my choice."

"Now I must ask you not to out my chosen and for young Aly to accept you. You are a friend to the family and have been so for years," Kyprioth glares at Aly as she opens her mouth to speak.

"If you want to remain on their good side I would not make any comments about their friend. She has saved the girls lives a few times and is a trusted friend of the family, her approval of you would undoubtedly secure your place," Kyprioth cautions.

"I do not need the support of some traitorous bastard, who should have been executed the moment she tried to kill my aunt," Aly snarls. Her words hurt and yet Daine tried to not let it show. Aly then states, "I will definitely never trust this woman or as you say come to accept her ever again!"

Kyprioth then yells, "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME!" Energy forms in his hands as the room begins to shake. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN TO WHOM YOU SPEAK; FOR YOUR INSOLUNCE, I SHALL KILL YOU!' the god rages.

"UNCLE PLEASE!" Daine yells and the god turns to look at her. "She is just a child and did not mean to speak against you, she is scared, angry, sad, and confused, but she did not mean to speak against you," Daine pleads. "I have also hurt her by my actions; and if anyone should be punished it should me and not her, please allow her this one chance."

Kyprioth's look deflated and he sighed, "She has this one chance child, in future she had best hold her tongue, not all gods are as merciful as me…" and with that he turns and vanishes.

"I didn't need you to protect me traitor," Aly snarls but it doesn't sound as harsh as earlier.

"Perhaps not, but lets say I saved you for purely selfish reasons. I did not want to see you dead, and I also didn't want your mother to track me down for not defending you properly," Daine informs. Aly scoffs, her eyes turn almost purple and she opens her mouth angrily before closing it again. She then turns around and leaves slamming the door behind her. "Sorry Aly, I truly am..." Daine mumbles as she follows the child out of the room.

With Elly

The journey to the winter training grounds was today and Elly found herself annoyed within the first few minuets. Contrary to wishes made at the start of training the Silverspoon three and the Berk brothers still attended training. They had also decided to make Ely and her friend's lives a living hell. Today was no exception to the rule, she had packed light just as her Aunt had taught her and aided her friends in doing so as well, when Amy approached.

"Hey, traitor" she yells. The rider group with them looks at her eyes curiously. "Did your aunty teach you that," she asks gesturing to the bags.

"Yes Amy, she did teach me how to prepare a bag for a long journey," Elly grumbles really not in the mood to deal with any of the nobles.

"That's Lady Amy to you", she scoffs as if Elly had offended her. Then her eyes darken, "Did your sluttish Aunt teach you how to be a traitor as well?" she inquires.

"Silverspoon, what have I told you about insulting members of the council, present or past," Thayet's stern voice inquires from behind them. Elly thinks it has an edge to it that warns people not to mess with her.

"Majesty I didn't see you there," Amy apologises as she curtsies.

"Obviously…" the queen mumbles her eyes shine in annoyance, "Should I hear one more comment like that you will be scrubbing the lavatories with you toothbrush do you understand?"

"Yes mam," Amy squeals.

'Now fix your bag it is far too heavy for this journey' the queen commands. Amy looks like she is about to protest before doing as the queen commands. "Evin, Miri take those who are ready to the clearing!" Thayet orders and both riders nod.

"Yes mam!" they reply in chorus.

Over the last few weeks Elly had worried about the upcoming war. Just last week a call for all the people who where able to fight and would fight for Tortall had been sent to all the local villages.

Their Majesties King Jonathan VI and Queen Thayet, summoned all the people who are able and willing to fight for Tortall, to head to their local registration office. Where they will be enlisted into the army and trained.

The summons had then gone onto pay for the families and what the different ranks would be paid, should her aunt happen to come across this letter she could have a chance of coming home and aiding in the war effort. All Elly had to do was send her aunt a copy, but she still didn't know if she should. Just last night she had discussed the subject with Vania.

Flashback

There was a knock on her door, Elly stands up she nearly knocks a small vase onto the ground. Ketchup a small tabby releases a hiss in annoyance. "Tell them to go away…" the cat grumbles. She laughs as she opens the door. "Vania what are you doing here, I haven't seen you for a fortnight now,' she squeals before laughing again. "Sorry, I forgot my manners please come in and take a seat."

"I hear your going to the winter camp tomorrow, so thought I would come see you before you go, that… and well, I wanted you to be the first to know…" she whispers.

"Know what?" Elly asks confused.

"Remember how I persuaded my ma to let me marry early, and that my husband is at war?" Elly nods. "Do you remember he came home as a messenger?" she asks and gets another nod. "Well, I thought it best to tell my best friend that I was expecting," Vania says with a grin.

"But, you're only sixteen…" Elly exclaims.

"Nearly seventeen and anyway some girls my age have two children already, my great uncle had a son when he was fourteen," Vania defends herself.

"I well… congratulations, does you ma know, how about your husband?" Ely asks.

"I… well… you're the first person I told, I didn't want to send it in a letter to my husband, and I hope the healer hasn't told my family," she whispers.

They talked for hours about baby names and Elly was even asked to be the god mother. Elly also learned that Vania has at least one sister who lives some way away. Then Vania mentioned how she was worried that her husband Danial may never make it home safe.

"I have problems with the war as well, my aunt would have liked to help out, but, she is not allowed in the country and…" she had stopped, seeing the older woman look down.

"Yes I wish my aunt would return as well it would prove that she was loyal and not criminal," Vania stares into space as she talks and suddenly a grin appears on her face. Tell you what, I have this letter here and so long as a person has it they can come into the country safely, even if they had tried to kill the royal family and well…' the woman stops to breath. "Seeing as you know where your aunt is at least one of us can get them beck, your aunt I mean."

"Thank you, but I… thanks my aunt would appreciate it, and I will tell her it was because of you that she can come home at least until the war is over," Elly sobs in joy as she drapes her arms around the woman.

End flashback

She would just have to send the summons and her aunt could return, oh she knows it wouldn't be that easy. Her aunt would probably need escorts at first but even then Elly couldn't help but be happy.

As the noble's came back from the fourth journey, (Sarge had said at this rate they could leave it all behind) they where ready to go. "This will be fun," Danni complains sulkily. Bekka slaps her on the back of the head, a grin on her face as she whispers something the rest of the group can't hear.

When nearly a week was up and they had arrived at the swoop Elly had made up her mind, she would send her aunt the letter and hopefully her aunt would come home.

Flashback

nine-year-old Elly awakens from a dream; slowly she crawls out of her bed sheets only to find her aunt is not in hers. "Aunty," she calls and a small "Over here," can be heard. She finds her aunt laying on the grass and looking up into the sky. "What are you looking at?" she inquires.

"The stars, see over there the five stars and then the line next to them, that's the Tortallian Bow, it can only be seen twice a year and it is said if you make a wish on it, your wish shall come true," Daine says without looking at the child.

"What did you wish for?" she asks.

"I can't tell you that, it won't come true!" Daine laughs before sighing, "You know it won't come true anyway, so I may as well tell you, but this stays between you and me," Elly nods.

"I wish we could go home," she informs.

"We are going home silly, and we will see Dove and…" the child is cut off.

"Not the house sweetie but home, to Tortall where I can see all my old friends and mayhap if I am lucky; I can see him and he won't have moved on, maybe we could have a happy ever after," she whispers.

"Who is he?" Elly asks, Daine raises an eye, "The man you love?"

"He's the most kindest, funny, strange, caring man I have ever met, his name is Numair and he's…" she stops as she looks at the child. "What are you doing?" she asks the closed eyed child.

"Whishing."

"What for?" Daine asks curiously.

"For us to go home," she says with a serious face.

End flashback

"What are you doing child?" comes a voice awakening her from her memories.

"Wishing," ahe whispers as she sees the Tortallian bow in the sky.

"I see, do you know much about the constellations?" a tall man asks. He is tall six foot five, with dark brown eyes and long brown hair. His eyes have bags underneath them and he wears a dark robe over a set of breaches with his hair tied up in a horsetail.

"A bit, not as much as…" she stops maybe he didn't need to know about her aunt yet. "There is always someone with more knowledge, do you enjoy the constellations?" he asks and she nods. "Do you know what that one is?" he says pointing into the sky. "Mithros's Lance," she replies automatically. The man points to some others before he finds some she has never heard of, she finds herself enjoying his company and wonders if she will see him again.

With Aly

Aly was once again fuming, not that she would tell anyone about it. The traitor kept coming and going from the Balitang household. Did they not realize that she was not to be trusted, that it was only a matter of time before she destroyed their family? She had once mentioned to Dove, who seemed to be the most logical child, about her worries. The child had glared and warned that should she speak about her aunty Daine like that again she would be punished.

Aunty Daine, she had had one of those once, but her Aunty was dead, and in her place were the traitor, bitch, bastard and destroyer. If she was feeling especially kind towards the woman Veralidaine or Daine may slip through, but that was rare and few between. Just three days after the traitor had entered the household and told Mequen that she couldn't take this slave after all. A blue bird had flown to her, and the traitors face had paled. She hoped it was bad news for her. She had disappeared for days after and had been avoiding Aly since. It had been nearly a month since the banishment, and the family had got a letter of pardon after the king had died. (Rumour had it he had been poisoned).

She shakes her head, what had she gotten herself involved in. She was currently tidying the room when Nawat enters; she smiles at him as he brings her some griffin feathers. "You really should use that to make weapons or something," she comments. The crow shrugs. "There is news, of Tortall…" he informs her happily as he sits in a heap on the floor.

"What?" She inquires as she picks up another book.

"Winged sister got a letter and message delivered to her, flock sister was there when it happened," he informs.

"What have I told you about calling her that!" Aly snaps before shacking her head. "What was the message?" Aly asks. Nawat is about to reply when there is a cough from the door.

"If you are spying on my messages at least don't use the animals," Daine says as she enters. Nawat approaches like a lost puppy and Aly finds her temper rising.

"Maybe you shouldn't listen to others conversations!" Aly snaps.

"I know your mother raised you better, to remember your manners," Daine half scolds before smiling. "You will be glad to know you will be getting rid of me for a while, if you're lucky for forever," Daine informs.

"Good," Aly coldly replies.

"I am returning to Tortall," Daine adds as Aly looks at her in confusion. "They need all the man power they can get, without aid they will die, the war is very bad." Daine then turns to leave "Aly, I am sorry that my actions hurt you all those years ago," she informs before vanishing.

Aly cannot believe her Aunt has the cheek to apologize. She cannot believe that the traitor could mean anything by her words because that woman is the worst kind of person ever. She falls to her knees and allows tears to fall. Then Nawat, unsure of himself pulls her into a hug.

**AN did you like that chapter? Daine is returning I can not wait, ok so there is going to be a with Elly and a with Daine but name the one Tortillian Character you want to here the thought of when Daine returns. Thank you Aro1217 for being a great beta, you deserve a cookie.**

**PLEASE R&R thank you. **

**Tamora Pierce and the Tortall Universe are still not mine. Sigh may be if I win the lottery I can bye the movie rights. I would love the books as a movie.**

**Sorry it took so long to post, no chapter until next week at least as I am on holiday/**


	7. Chapter 6: The Return

With Elly 

The Swoop was a beautiful place, there were animals of all kinds and Elly would find herself sneaking off to the waterside before bed just to be near some of the more unusual animals.

The strange man from the other night would sometimes sit outside as well. At one point, she had almost assumed he was a wild mage, as the animals seemed to respond well to him. He even had a few foxes sitting at his feet one night as he stroked them absentmindedly. When she is out she tries to avoid the Storkman as the people call him and just watch him from afar. He is handsome and lonely and in a strange way he reminded her of her aunt.

She looks at the small black kitten who is now hobbling up to her, its front left paw would hit the ground and a small cry of pain escaped its lips. Carefully so as not to allow the Storkman to see her she gets up and lifts the kitten onto her lap.

"Hello, little one, my name is Elly what is yours," she asks as she takes the paw into her hands.

"Bluestreak… it hurts," the kitten cries. Elly lifts up the kitten's paw and tuts as she notices a piece of glass embedded into its centre.

"Ok, I am going to get it out no scratching me though ok…'Elly gently inquires.

"Just get it out," Bluestreak moans as he places his head into her breaches.

Elly allows her wild magic to flow into the paw, easing the pain as she tugs. The small shard slips out with ease and Elly carefully begins to heal the small wound "All better," she informs as she strokes the kittens fur.

"Look!" Bluestreak cries as he places his head out of the side of her arm. "It's uncle Numair!" he cries joyfully.

"Uncle Numair?" she asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes Mistress Olivia calls him that," the kitten informs.

"As in Princess Olivia," she asks the cat.

"Some of the two legers call her that," he confirms as he prances off into the direction of the mage.

Numair was it possible that the Storkman was actually the man that Aunty Daine had been in love with and that had been in love with her. Did Numair still love her aunt, just as she knew her aunt still loved him, her aunt who had turned down so many men in the guise that she was engaged, and her aunt had even turned down a prince of Tyra.

Flashback

She was ten when they were going through Tyra. The wind was blowing their hair into their faces and they could not see the swamps beneath them. They had been sent on a mission from Duke Galmor of Kent in the Copper Isle's and were going to be well paid for the task of delivering his youngest Isabella to marry Duke Gale of Smallfaith's eldest son. It was meant to be a good marriage and both people where in love. The Dukes son was sixteen and Isabella was fourteen nearly fifteen a good match.

It was why just fifteen minuets into the storm they where heading for shelter. As they approached some caves her aunt raised a hand signalling for quite, the two servants and the Lady quiet quickly from within the carriage and the bat they had been following perches onto a tree. There is the sound of fighting from within the cage and her aunt signals for them to keep quiet as she begins to tread towards the caves. For a while her aunt disappears and later her head pops out of the cave entrance and she signals for them to enter.

When she met the prince she had decided she did not like him, he was in his late twenties and was pompous. Just days after staying with him the prince looks towards her aunt with a smile.

"Lady, you are the fairest thing I ever did lay my eyes upon and I ask that you return with me to my palace and become my most youthful bride," Prince Guy had informed.

It had come to a shock to her aunt and for a moment she had coughed and spurted before she plastered on a smile.

"I am sorry my lord, but I have already agreed to wed," she informs kindly.

"Surly he is not as good as me, what protection can he give you that I can not, what riches does he have to provide such a youthful maiden as yourself."

"My fiancé is one of the seven black robe mages; he is a close friend to the king and queen of Tortall and has ample enough estates to provide for me, sire."

"Oh," had been the prince's only response. The next morning the storm had gone and the prince had ridden off before they had woken.

End flashback

She had heard the prince had married and had a small son called Lee.

It had been three days since she had discovering that the Storkman was actually Numair and the trainees where being run through different battle scenarios. The queen was preparing them to go on a scouting party tomorrow. Currently she listened as Buri informed her and the other trainees about a battle on Goldenlake nearly one hundred years ago.

"Lord Alfred of Goldenlake marched half his men behind the enemy and waited for them to attack the men still in the fiefs," Buri informed. "Can anyone tell me what may have been a problem in this scenario?" she questions, but Elly's attention was drawn off of the group and into the air where an eagle flies. "Elly!" Buri's voice calls but she is too drawn to the bird for it to register.

"Winged sister, nest stealers are surrounding us, they come to take the young," the bird cries as it flies down onto her arm.

"Where, how many?" she asks aloud. The riders have silenced waiting for what was about to happen to happen. Danni pinches Andy who had just whispered something into her ear.

"In the woods and on the sea, we have looked winged sister and the old ones tell us that it is like the attack many summers ago where ore grand sires and their sires fought," the bird informs.

"How many?" she asks, her lips tremble as she hears the answer. "Impossible," she whispers her face turning ash white. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" is the birds reply as it flies off into the sky.

Buri tries to get her attention but it is not working. "Trainee, how many!" she yells.

"One thousand in the forest, twelve barges and I think about a dozen stormwings watching from afar, I don't know if they are the enemy."

"Either way it can't be good, into the gates, sound the bell and pray we make it till tomorrow!" Buri orders.

The group gets ready quickly; Alyssa bites her lip in worry and Andy puffs himself up and with a grin, informs them they will be o because they had him on there side. He flicks a small fire ball into his hand before closing it. The entire group but her had the gift but she had wild magic instead. Andy and Dannie had healing and shielding abilities, while Bekka and Alyssa had battle magic, Bekka being the more powerful of the two.

"As if you could help Cummings!" Amy yells from where she is.

"Silverspoon, quiet yourself or I will do it for you!" Buri orders from her side of the clearing.

They arrive at the castle soon after and Elly runs to the bell tower while the others evacuate the town. Soon the enemy would know that they knew they where there. Soon she would be in a battle for her life. "I need you Aunty…" she silently calls hoping her aunt is already on her way. The bell rings loud across the small town and she knows that before long the place would be jammed packed.

"EVENSONG, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!" Buri yells.

"It's Sarrasri," she grumbles. "COMING!" she yells

With Daine.

Her wings spread beneath her as she leisurely flies to the boarder; it was just as she could see the faint outline of the swoop that she felt a pang in her chest. Someone she cared for was in deep trouble. Someone was in danger; her heart beat furiously as she speeds up her flight. Her body swerves through the trees as she tries to keep low. "Friends help us…" A silent voice pleads into the woods.

Elly her mind yells as she flies faster. A few years ago she had discovered she could hear the 'Voices' of other Wild Mages. However Elly was not yet able to do this and Daine was not sure how powerful or skilled you needed to be before a Wildmage could hear others.

"I am on my way," she silently sends back, even though she knows that it will go unheard. Her wings fly past a lake and she spots men in front of her, the stench of the dead and that of the stormwings fill her delicate nostrils. She flies high above the enemy, questioning what had made her chose the form of a gold eagle to transform into. Memories of her exile begin to fill her mind.

_'Then Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall you are sentenced to exile from our boarders, note that the only reason we are exiling you and not sentencing you to death is because of your deeds of killing Ozorne and your other deeds to the country, Should you ever step foot on Tortillian soil again you will be killed. You will now be escorted to any border of your choice where you will be left.' –Gary_

_'Stupid foal, behave and just tell them why you did it I am sure they will understand.' –Cloud_

_'I don't know why you did it but….traitor or not I will never stop loving you, all you need to do is send me a letter or call for me, if your in need and I'll come.' _

_'I shall watch your back Magelet.' -Numair_

She flies above one man and doges an arrow shot at her, the carnage below her was great, archers on the swoop shot the stormwings away from the remains and tried to fight their battle.

_'Remember you can not return or you will be killed'_

_'Why the hell does she shows up now, what the hell is she planning... this is far too close for comfort and with what happened to Thayet, people will not be as accepting they will try to kill her' _

_'Daine please just tell us why, I have… we have seen you today and even before you left, but until we have something to tell the people we can not let you come home , especially as we don't know why.'-Alanna_

_'I'm Ellyessa Lillian Evensong, my friends call me Elly, who are you miss, can I go with you'_

_'I love you Aunt Daine, you made a mistake but don't worry I will bring back a good name to Wildmages. I will get the royals to see we aren't so bad or my name isn't Ellyessa Sarrasri.' -Elly_

She spots the swoop in front of her and she carefully lands on the side next to Elly.

"Aunty," the girls whisper in exhaustion. She closes her eyes in concentration and suddenly she is human, a clothed human at that. This had been another power she had learnt of having, so long as she concentrated on making the cloths apart of her when transforming then and concentrated when being human she could transform with clothes.

"Yes child, it is me," she whispers as the teen collapses in exhaustion. The people on the battlement look at her in confusion and she notes that there is barley any she recognises.

At the front of the people are Thayet and Alanna who had been fighting side by side. She notes that a shield is keeping the enemy at bay but she refuses to see who is casting it because she already had enough to lose if they lost, she didn't need him to be their so she could lose him as well. She carefully sweeps the unconscious teen into her arms and walks towards the wall; she then lowers the youth so she is lying against the wall. Daine next places her bag that is on her back onto the floor and leans the girls head on it. 'You have done well young one, now let me take over' she whispers as she places her hand to the child's forehead and then she turns around.

How hard had her child had to fight? How long had she needed her aunt but her aunty was leisurely flying across an ocean.

Her right hand reaches for her bow wile the left pulls out a letter from her front pocket. "I am here to help," she informs throwing the letter towards the queen, as she pulls out an arrow and shoots it high into the sky. The arrow ascends upwards as it gains altitude and then it begins falling, from behind it other arrows join in taking a slightly different path. The first arrow hits, it lands in the eye of one of the enemy and a second later another enters through his heart.

After five rounds she turns to look at the people behind her. "Sorry Milady, Milord, I was in a bit of a rush to ask permission to enter your lands," she says as she curtsies to George and Alanna. In her time of travelling she had become accustom to the curtsy again and would use it instead of a bow. The two nobles looked at each other and, just as she is about to turn her attention on the queen a pair of hands wrap around her. "Magelet," comes the raspy voice of Numair. She allows herself to look at him, taking in his battered appearance and her heart beats vigorously in her chest. He smells wonderful and she wonders if he is still hers and hers alone.

"Numy, take a seat you look like hell…" she pleads and just as she was about to push him into the wall to take a seat his lips met hers.

For a moment she is in complete bliss, there was no battlefield or exile, there was nothing in the world that matters and then he stops and looks at her. "When all this is done with Magelet, I am going with you, even if I have to fight Mithros himself," he promises.

With Numair

His lips pierce together as he awaits her response, not that it would matter. If she said no then he would just have to follow her. He could not live without her he had tried. Sometimes Jon would insist for him to move on and so he would court the blondes. He courted them until he made them hate him or until he could find a reasonable excuse to rid himself of her and then he would wait again, until Jon ordered him to find someone already or one of his other friends told him he had to move on, that she was 'dead' now.

Flashback

Melody of Marl was a beautiful woman, one that any man interested in love would have wanted. Sadly he was not one of those men and she was just another replacement. Melody had shoulder length blonde hair and dark green eyes. She was well endowed and a very intelligent woman. Today was the day he would claim her, today was the day she would help distracted him from the fact his love is gone and that she was a traitor. Maybe in a few weeks she will see that he wasn't interested in more that a few nights together at most. Jon would then demand just as he had yesterday that he finds himself a new woman.

"Hello, I don't think we have met, I am Numair;" he informs. The girl blushes as she mentions her name.

Three weeks later and Melody was still with him. Then six weeks and then today she had had enough.

"I don't see how any woman can put up with you; you are always hanging around your books or outside with the animals. You never pay me attention or compliment me and worst of all, even though I ignored the rumours they're true," she bitterly yells.

"What rumours," Numair inquires.

"That you're still pining over that bastard traitor," she snaps. Numair didn't even know he had done it until after it was done, but his fist had hit her in the face.

"Don't ever talk about things you can not hope to understand," he snapped.

Melody of Marl left court and for the last four months no one had heard from her.

End flashback.

"Sit down and stop being silly, you belong here in Tortall she finally answers as she pushes him into a seating position. He allows her to do as such after all he was a bigger person who could have easily fought back, but right now he would do anything for her except watch her leave his life again.

"You belong here too," he informs.

"I am exiled," she snorts as her eyes look longingly at the area around her.

"You are home," he gently accuses. Her bottom lip starts to tremble and he notes how she has changed. Her hair now lay just above her back and she wore a long blue robe with flowers and animals stitched into the bottom of the cloak. On first glance, many would say that she was genuinely happy that she enjoyed life and lived it to the fullest. He could see something different, her long brown hair was covered in split ends and her eyes had heavy bags underneath them. Her body has become unhealthy, skinny and he wonders when the last time she ate was. He also noted that she would regally glance at the child that was now one of the only reasons she still lived and had not ended it all.

"NUMAIR!" comes the yell of the queen as he is pulled back to the reality, with his concentration off the shield it had begun to break.

"Live Numair and we will see," Daine whispers quietly as her hand reaches her quiver and she pulls out another arrow.

He concentrates; new life fills him as he renews the shield. "For you Magelet anything," he whispers.

With Thayet 

She had believed just hours ago that they would all die in this battle, the battle that had gone on for two days and three nights. And then she had appeared and it did not matter that along time ago she had tried to kill her because now she was here a strange sense of hope filled her. It seams that soon the country would be loosing Numair and Thayet wanted to laugh because she had assumed it would have been sooner. That he would have left years ago, to find his other half. She watches as Alanna approaches the younger woman, her face was dark and yet somehow withdrawn. She strains her ears to listen. "Your back," the voice of Alanna the Lioness inquires.

The Wildmage nods "For as long as Tortall needs me."

"Care to tell us why you tried to kill Thayet?" Alanna asks. Over the years Alanna had become colder when talking about the Wildmage. Apart of Alanna still fought to find out the truth of Daine's treason and the other half had come to except it and to even hate the Wildmage for her actions.

"I don't think that is appropriate to talk about that here, even if I wanted to, do you?" Daine angrily inquires.

"Do you forget to whom you speak," Alanna growls back. Thayet considers telling them to concentrate on the battle. She can see the pain in Daine's eyes and she wants to interfere.

"My apologies Sir Alanna, I shall take my leave so as not to annoy your ladyship anymore," Daine says as she curtsies and suddenly where she was, is a large Belgian white tiger. Before anyone can say anything else Daine has jumped off of the wall and into the battle below.

"Alanna." Thayet scolds lightly.

"I didn't…I didn't mean to do that…" Alanna mumbles as she watches the Wildmage go into the thick of the battle. "Please don't die on us, Magelet," she whispers.

'"Milady, you are needed in the tents, we will lose Neal," one of the healers yells and Alanna turns from the battlefield and Thayet turns to the archers. "Be sure not to hit the tiger," she yells as she fires an arrow at one of the incoming stormwings.

**Not as long as I wanted but I did add an extra pov. I wonder who's pov I should do next. Remember this is only the first battle of the war. Who do you want to know more about from those missing years? What do you guys think of Elly? **

**Sorry it took so long my beta needed more time to finish betaing than normal.**


	8. Chapter 7: The swoop attack

**This chapter is now Beta.**

With Daine 

She whirls under the legs of one of the men and claws the side of the man behind him. Her jaw sets into the first mans neck. Something flies past her ear from the direction of the swoop and she can hear the Queen's voice yell, "I said don't hit the tiger." She growls in annoyance as she grabs a third man by the arm and shakes her head. The man's ear splitting yell can be heard, attracting his allies. One large man aims a club at her and she ducks releasing the man from her jaws. A leg hits her in the side and a yelp of pain escapes her. She swirls her head to her attacker only to see an arrow embedded in his heart.

From afar she sees the lioness turn to shoot her next enemy, Alanna her mind ponders. She did not understand that woman anymore. Once the two of them had almost been like sisters, back then she could have read Alanna's reactions well. Now she didn't know, was Alanna on the side that hated her, if she was then why had she not allowed the man to kill her…. And if not then why did Alanna act like she was the scum of the world? Not that she could blame the lioness; it was true.

Her claws gash into another man who had been trying to take her on, she notes with anger that she had gone too far away from the swoop. She was now at the point that she had summoned the kraken to help all those years ago. It would be hard to return to the swoop now; if she were hurt she wouldn't be able to seek shelter at the swoop. From the direction of the Swoop a fireball heads towards her, she barley hears the yell of Thom, as she sinks into the water her right side aching her as blood begins to fill the water.

With Alanna 

It had been nearly an hour since she had been called into the tents to try and save her old squires life. Neal would make it at the moment so long as the battle did not get any worse and he was killed in his sick bed. Now she was on the rafters as she aimed an arrow at one of the enemies. It flies true and embeds itself in the heart of the man who had been trying to kill the tiger. The tiger looks up and then its eyes flash in confusion. She twirls her body into the opposite direction and aims for a new enemy, if they didn't do something soon, they would be over run. She tries to ignore the feel of the traitor's eyes on her. She wants to yell for the traitor to pay attention or go. She doesn't need someone else to worry about. Thayet is watching her closely and she tries to hide how annoyed she is at the fact.

Once more her mind thinks of the traitor. She did not know what to think of the woman who had once been like her sister…

Flashback

She walks through the palace gardens and turns a corner about to sit at her bench only to notice someone is on it already. "Alanna," yells a small brunet girl of about fourteen. Her eyes where a puffy red and it looked like she had been crying for sometime.

"Hey, youngster, what's wrong?" she enquires as she sits down beside the girl.

"Nothing, I'm fine," the girl insists as she gently rests her head on the back of the bench.

"Daine, you look like crap," she half scolds.

"I had a bad dream, ok," Daine confides as her left hand reaches up and rubs her eyes.

"Why don't you tell me about it, it is meant to help," she coaxes.

"I saw my family being killed by bandits," the girl whispers a few minuets later.

"That was, along time ago, I'm sure they are watching over you now," she sooths and suddenly the brunet giggles.

"Not them Lana…" she sleepily informs. "My new family, here in Tortall, you, George, Numair, their majesties, the kids and everyone."

"Your being silly, we are strong and are never going to leave you, your stuck with us kiddo," Alanna jokes as she ruffles her friends hair.

End Flash

She is jolted back into the present when a fireball, flies above her head and hit's the tiger below, a defining yell of pain is emitted from the tiger as it falls into the water and sinks.

"Thom!" Thayet's voice yells, the battlefield seemingly stops moving, no please don't say her son had… it was not possible, she turns slowly and spots him being held by two men.

"Why?" she asks, her voice filled with shock and a little disappointment.

The twenty year old gives her an incredulous look. "She deserved it, she is a traitor, a fiend, she deserves to rot in the darkest cell of the black god realms, and if I am the one to send that traitor there then that's better," he snarls. "She can't be trusted, she is just going to hurt us all again, you said so yourself mother."

"Take him to the dungeons to cool down!" Thayet orders.

She watches her son struggle as he is being led away. Her eyes turn to her husband who walks over and wraps his arms around her. "This is not your fault lass," he whispers as he palls her deep into him.

Just as they where pulling apart a small groan is heard,

"Aunty, you came," comes the voice of Elly, the girl opens her eyes and looks at them. "Where is she, where is my aunt?" she inquires. This could not be good.

With Elly

She feels the world coming back to her, "Aunty, you came," she says a small smile appears on her face. She opens her eyes almost expecting to see her aunt laughing and saying of course she came. But one of the things she notices now her eyes are open is that her aunt is not there. She turns to see Lady Alanna in her husband's arms. "Where is she, where is my aunt?" she inquires she narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"Winged sister, Fire," the animals call her. She calms at hearing their inner voices. A tawny owl lands next to her. "Winged sister, copper Fire fell, she was hit by a ball of light and sunk into the depths of the water."

It had taken her a while to register what light wing had been saying and then shock had filled her, and then she became angry demanding of the bird to point her in the direction of the man or carcass that had killed her aunt. Killed because as her aunt sunk to the depths of the swoop, her connection with the animals had faded. When her winged sister had informed her that the man was in the grounds and that it had been young master Thom who had shot the light…well.

"Where is he?" she demands of the closest person to her, "Where is master Thom?"

She looks strait into the eyes of the person and gulps. Never in her life had she seen any eyes that looked so dead, someone who looked so broken and yet so strong. A small tear forms in her eyes for the person in front of her and she knows now that for all these years, her aunt had still had him. "Storkman where is he?" she asks pleadingly.

Numair looks at her with a sad smile. "You are just like her, stubborn," he says with effort. "Your aunt would not have wanted you to harm him, she loved him and would not want him harmed for any reason, and so to do as she wanted to protect you and him, I can't tell you," he informs with a sigh

"PROTECT ME, HOW ARE YOU PROTECTING ME, ALL YOU ARE DOING IS PROTECTING THE MAN WHO MERDURD MY MOTHER!" she yells. She did not even feel her knees hit the ground, did not feel the harsh stone against her body. All she could feel was a hole. She had not told Aunty that she was the closest thing to a mother she had had, never told her that she knew there must have been a good reason for her betrayal of the Queen.

"I am protecting you, by not allowing you to do something that will get you killed," he informs. "By killing Thom it would be your death sentence."

She can barely look up, look at him and then her lips pierce in anger once more. "What if I don't mind my death sentence, what if I would gladly trade my life to rid the world of the only person that has truly loved me for me?" she inquires.

"Then you are fair foolish, mistress Elly, for you have many more who care," comes a voice from her side. Everyone on the wall jumps, some of the men put their swords and arrows towards the newcomer.

"Who are you and how did you get up here!" Thayet orders and the man laughs, he places his hands out in surrender and grins. "I am a friend of mistress Elly and Mistress Daine," he informs with a soft smile.

"ROJU, She is gone," she sobs as the slave pulls her into a one armed hug, for a few seconds there is silence before she looks up. "Roju, what are you doing here?"

"Lady Daine had left one of her bags at the new place and I was ordered to deliver it to her and to keep you and her safe until the time that the family is back in favor; he informs.

"Who sent you," Elly asks.

"Mistress Dove initially and your uncle agreed to it, I am to use all my power to keep you safe and doubly so now that I did not get here in time," the slave looks at his feet.

"All your power?" she asks incredulously. Roju's mother had been a slave to Doves grandmother. In fact Roju's family had been linked with the Balitang family for four hundred years. So when his un- partnered mother showed up pregnant and the usual cost for this crime was stoning, they allowed her to live and when Roju was six, his mother on her death bed, informed him he was the son of a mage. The mage was a young scarlet robed mage and his son had inherited a lot of his powers. It was however banned for a slave to use their powers without their master's permission. The neck banned would prevent strong powers from being used.

"I did say all my lady, I was given permission," he says happily.

"Well, take control of the shield," she instructs, "Let the Storkman have a break, Majesty my friend is here to help, he is trained with the blessings of his master to be a high scarlet robe mage, just as his father was and has been instructed to help with all his power."

There where close calls over the next couple of days and she could not help but blame herself for Diane's death. Had she not sent the letter then Daine would not have returned. She also learns about her cousin's situation and she adds them to her prayers every time she gets a few hours shuteye.

The enemy had a group of mages holding up a shield that prevented any reinforcements entering and even though they could see there allies trying to get past it there moral was low. They where dieing and slowly, it was pitiful really, that just feet away from the battlefield over two thousand men waited; waited for the shield to fall or those inside it to die. They had tried on both sides of the shield to get it to lower but to no avail, and she was now ready to join her aunt in the hands of the Black God.

She watches as finally on the left side of the swoop the enemy had gotten up and in large numbers two, three ladders are at the wall and she shoots an arrow. "Mistress, you can still escape, just turn into one of your animals," Roju pleads.

"I can not," she whispers

"Hasn't mistress Dove lost enough with the death of your aunt, must she lose you as well?" he tries

"I will not abandon my friends," she calmly informs her eyes look towards Danni who is leaning against a wall, her side is bleeding and Andy is fighting off anyone who tries to get close to his injured sister, Alyssa and Bekka are fighting on the other side of the swoop, but Elly can just make them out. At some point in the battle the Silverspoon three had gone down and the other girls where trying to keep them alive and keep the enemies away. Bekka is nearly killed by an enemy from behind, but Amy throws a dagger at him and he falls to the ground dead. She wonders if perhaps the Silverspoon three won't be so bad if they survive.

"Alanna do you sense that," Numair yells from where he is.

She turns her attention to the direction of Alanna. "Yes, and what ever it is, will be either really good or really bad," she looks at the men. "Keep an eye in to the south, a presence has just arrived," she orders as she knifes a man in the back.

It doesn't take long before the water begins to ripple and the barges on it sway, men make the sign against evil and they wait for what is to come.

With Jon

He fumed as he looked at some of his best mages. How could they not be able to take down the barrier… how could they not even make a simple communicational fire with those inside the barrier.

"Get out of my way," he grumbles to a fully sited man.

"Jon, you must calm down, your scaring the men," comes Raoul of Goldenlake's voice from behind him. He growls and Raoul looks somewhat startled. His old squire is at his side and even she looks shocked. He sighs.

"Sorry, its just after everything that has happened these last few days," he grumbles and sighs.

Flashback

He was walking in the courtyard of the Olau grounds; he missed Thayet. Hell he even missed Alanna right about now. Ronald was playing with his younger 'Cousins' teaching the small ones about swordplay. Young Elliot was taking to it like a fish in water, and young Olivia was watching fascinated. They truly were more like Alanna each day. They where only a days ride away and yet he was stuck without his wife, maybe next year he could visit the swoop, he chuckles.

"Ronald, its time the twins went back to their grandpa, don't you think?" he asks his eldest who sighs.

"Are we going home after this I am starting to really miss my wife and daughters?" Ronald asks ignoring his father's question.

"Only two more son, then you can go home to your girls," he laughs and just then a mage comes running into the courtyard. The mage was a tall man with long blue hair and dark green eyes. His name was Hatchson, Daniel Hatchson.

"Majesty, Highness, my Lord and lady," Daniel pants.

"What is it?" Jon demands!

"The Swoop sir, it's under siege!"

Jon's heart stops before pacing at an almost constant rate.

"How long have they been under siege for?" he demands!

"It started two nights ago sire, we only just got word now."

Mithros please let them be ok. "I shall rally the men father, we shall save them!" Ronald informs as he leaves taking the sacred twins with him.

They finally got there thirteen hours later only to find a barrier in place, his worry only increases when Daine is spotted flying over the Swoop. When they try to do it they find that it is blocked off. He didn't know what shocked him most, Daine aiding them or the fact that Thom shoots her down.

End flashback

He didn't trust Daine and probably never would again. He could never forgive her for trying to kill his wife and would always question if she would try it again. Once he had been as naive as his wife, believing that Daine must have had her reasons, until he got the letter from her. She had reasons alright, she had hated Thayet and thought that if Thayet was out of the way then he may end up dead or unable to rule and then she as the beloved aunt of Ronald would 'help' him rule. She had said so in the letter, he had checked it to ensure it was her writing and then he accepted. Daine was a traitor and he couldn't tell his wife because she would just think the letter was a lie.

Even though Daine was a traitor, he didn't want her dead and especially not at the hand of their nephew.

He looks towards the enemy camps with a glare. He would destroy them for trying to kill his wife, just wait until the barrier is down. "What's that!" Raoul yells, the men turn to see the water of the swoop bubbling and something arising.

With Daine

She wasn't sure how long she had been floating, how long she had been out of it, all she knows is that she is stuck under a rock, her side hurts and she has gills. She struggles, her feet pull against the rock that is nestled on her knee, and she wonders if it may be broken. No matter how hard she tries she cannot get free. "Help!" she sends to all the animals that may be able to hear her. "Brothers, sisters help!" she all but pleads. The pain in her side is bad and she knows she has to stop the bleeding soon, if she does not want to die.

The animals seem to ignore her, as if they are unable to here her mental cries and suddenly she hears a quite voice. "What is wrong little fish?" it asks.

She stops the voice is so quite, so far off and yet a strange sense of hope fills her.

"I am stuck, and my friends are all dying, my young one is left to defend herself and it hurts," she sends.

"You are quiet small one, much more than you where before hand, you are weak. Do not worry little god I shall be there soon to help you. For the sake of my master and for you," comes the voice. She would lose too much blood. She would end up dead before he got here, she thinks. Her eyes scan the floor bed and she nearly giggles at all the weeds. Surly one of them could help her, surly Numair had taught her about one plant that could help.

Flashback

By all the gods he was… it was hot… shit, she had to try and keep her thoughts off of him like this during lessons, or she may never learn anything new. She could learn the best way to run her hands through his hair, or maybe the best way to kiss him or….

"Daine are you listening to me, this is important it could save your life?" he half asks half informs.

"Err," she replies embarrassedly.

"Magelet what am I going to do with you," he half chuckles.

"I was just wanting to know if you where hot, I mean feeling warm," she giggles. He chuckles and puts his thumb on her chin before he pulls her into a kiss.

"Very," he groans. "Magelet, I don't think I can be your teacher anymore," he grumbles.

"Why, I will pay attention, the plant Meji…something or another, is found in the water, mostly in coves and… err I lost track there," she tells him.

He sighs, "It's called Meticulous not Meji something, and it is a blue weed that is found at the bottom of enclosed, shallow, and most importantly salt water. Its roots are poisonous to the skin, however the leafs if done with care, can be used to bandage and even help heal deep wounds. The plants name means precise and painstaking or extremely careful and precise," he begins his lecture.

"Numair could we just sit here and enjoy the sun," she asks.

He sighs again, "I guess we wont learn anything anyway, but I am finding you a new teacher," he informs.

"I'm to old for a teacher," she informs.

"If you think that then your definitely not old enough not to have one," he informs she turns away in annoyance. The silence is hard and Numair breaks it, "So what are the blue birds talking about now," he asks.

End flashback

The blue weed had looked like that, she grins inwardly as she sees it. Now how to get it with no root and without the ability to move. She stretches trying to get it but it is just out of arms reach and her strength is fading fast. Suddenly an otter comes down, she blinks and then grabs the weed in her mouth before dropping it roots and all, beside her. She carefully pulls off the leaves and tries to keep the roots away, the otter takes the roots and she smiles in thanks. The wound was finally bandaged and she finds herself falling asleep.

The silent entrance of her 'friend' awakens her. He was sneaking in. with one small push he has the bolder off and looks to be grinning. "You're fair proud of yourself, aren't you," she giggles. "Thank you. You can destroy some barges if you want," she offers.

"After last time?" the creature asks. "They nearly killed me and your uncle was laughing at me for days," he whimpers.

"They shall behave and if you tell me, what uncle of mine was teasing you, I can ask them to be nice," she offers.

"My master Kyprioth," it murmurs. "How can you be sure they wont try to burn me, after I take down the barges?" he inquires.

"I will tell them not to, last time they didn't know who you where, or if you would attack them…" she reasons.

The kraken shakes his head, "I'm not aloud to attack your friends, master would be upset at me," he solemnly cries.

"Erm ok," she sooths trying to hide a giggle.

The water begins to rise around her as she sits atop the head of the kraken, soon the enemy would see that she would not die so easily.

With ?

"So my love that's the reason she did as she did, you must understand I didn't have much choice until now to tell you and I am sorry it has taken so long. I do hope you are enjoying yourself in the black gods realm," he stops and looks up, a strange feeling of being watched fills him and he turns to look around, he spots a ghostly figure.

"Great mother Goddess, blessed be," he whispers as he carefully gets onto his knees and bows.

"You have done so well, Alfred, raising your son and daughter and trying to aid the Wild Mage, but now you are in danger. You must gather your son and daughter and go, you must leave before dawn or your enemies will find you, you will know the way to go, we shall protect you while we can but there is much more to this than is clear," the goddess speaks.

"I know there is Milady, your wish is my command," he whispers.

"You wish to say something else, there is doubt?" she inquires.

"It is just that, legend says that you can't meddle in mortal affairs," he stutters.

"How I wish that we where forbidden from interfering in this case, things would be so much easier, now go," she orders. He stands about to leave when the goddess stops him. "Wait, take him with you, he will eventually leave you to return to an old friend, but for now he will be your guide," she informs.

He blinks unsure on who this he is until he sees a lean black cat with the most startling purple eyes. "Behave this time Faithful or I will not be happy," she warns and then vanishes in a swirl of lights.

"Come on then lets go, looks like we got an adventure ahead of us," he says aloud before turning to the gravestone. "To think Molls, me on an adventure and at my age, who would have thought," he chuckles before walking out of the graveyard.

**SO my beta didn't kill me, it may take another two weeks to update the next chap as i am having some home issues... :) Sorry**


	9. Chapter 8: the start

With Daine

Her head arises above the water and she finds her neck hurting, she places her hand to it and almost giggles, she had gills, no wonder it was hurting, and she concentrates on becoming normal and then looks at her surroundings.

"The Kraken," voices yell from the swoop. "Who is that on its head?" another voice inquires. There where calls of attack and even a few arrows fired into her direction. The kraken begins to sink back into the water… when.

"AUNTY!" comes the yell of a familiar voice and suddenly a small blue bird is flying towards her. The enemy shoots arrows at it and yet the bird avoids them all. With a small thump the bird lands and a second later a small girl is in her arms.

"Please don't leave me again, don't leave me mother," Elly sobs. Daine freezes had she just been called Mother...? There were only fourteen years between her and the child... it was not much of a time difference and yet... it felt right. Elly was her baby, her child. She would protect Elly as she would any child of hers... She loved her like she would her own.

"It's ok baby girl, I am so proud of you honey and I won't leave if I can help it, you are so brave my daughter," she whispers soothingly. The kraken is now rising above the water one of his tentacles flip at a barge smashing it in half as he throws another at the enemy. The piercing yells of the dying can be heard for miles.

"Retreat!" one man yells as an arrow embeds itself into his back.

"Hold your ground it is only a sea monster and a witch!" another man yells, she carefully stands, the wind blows her hair around and her fists clench together, the child besides her looks up. "YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY FAMILY!" comes a dark chilling voice from within her and suddenly the men begine to fly into the air in a gust of wind. One of the enemies who had gotten behind the queen was thrown away and smashed into the wall and then she couldn't see anymore.

With Thom

His eyes open to find himself in a dark room; out of nowhere a small candle flickers into life. A chair is there and in the chair is a familiar looking man. He can swear he has never set eyes on this man before. "Who are you? Where am I?" he inquires demandingly. The man before him chuckles, "Tell me or I will kill you," Thom tries. The man laughs harder his face hidden by surreal shadows.

"Please try child, if you where to succeed I would owe you," the voice echoes as he talks, it quakes with his laughter.

"Who are you?" He asks again.

"I am a shadow of a man, someone that could have been but never was, I am like you young Thom, never truly myself because of everyone else's choices," the man sighs. "Soon you will need to make choices, you shall be given an offer and you must choice what path you are to take."

"Who are you? What choices?" Thom enquires again, passion filling his call.

The man in the chair sits forwards and Thom gasps in shock. Purple eyes where staring at him from behind a mob of red hair. "My name is Thom, I am a mage," the man informs.

"You are me, impossible, how…?" He asks.

The man laughs harder "You son, how… vain, no child, I am Thom of Trebond, and I am a lot like you."

He gulps; this man was his uncle, the traitor, his namesake and a man that for years the younger had secretly admired. "Why, why did you betray your King and country, why betray your sister?" he asks angrily.

"Sometimes, people can only see one path in front of them at a time. When they look back they can see many options, many paths they could have taken. It was like that for me youngster," the man indicates for him to sit down. "In my youth, I had felt that the only way people saw me was as her brother…."

Flashback

"Look there he goes again, what a strange man but then again look at his family." A voice from a crowd of squires fills his ears. He tries to ignore the impulse to blast the squire, to shout to the world, that no one insults members of the Trebond family. The truth was he was nothing like his sister. They had not been the same for years. At times he resented his sister, don't get him wrong, he still loved his sister, he just couldn't stand being in her shadow. "Stupid woman," he mumbles annoyed. His foot hit's a stone and he kicks it across the courtyard.

"Thom." comes a yell from beside him; he swerves around quickly only to find himself face to face with Jon. "Highness, how can I be of service to you?" he inquires.

"I was wondering if you have had word from your sister?" Jon asks.

"How would I know highness, last I heard she was pregnant with your child and running off to get rid of it." He informs sarcastically.

"SHE WHAT?" Jon yells.

"Hold your horses Highness, I was joking, Truth is I haven't heard from her in weeks," he eases as he walks off. He would prove to the country that they should listen to him and make him an individual and not just her brother.

End flashback

"So you decided to bring back a traitorous fiend from the dead Thom JR inquires angrily."

"We are much alike nephew and yet opposite, I was 'Traitorous' for brining someone back from the dead, you for trying to kill someone."

"She deserves what she got, she is traitorous… she tried to kill my aunt!" Thom Jr. yells angrily.

"Then you shall deserve your own death, for you too are traitorous… besides there is much more to her story, we look like true traitors in comparison to her," Thom Sr. looks down.

"Now you will wake, wake up nephew, wake up."

Thom Jr. opens his eyes as he feels magic ripple through the air. Cautiously he stands up and looks out of his cell window. "YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY FAMILY!" comes a dark chilling voice of his aunt. Without warning men begin to fly into the air in a gust of wind. Thom steps back as the pressure of the wind swarms around him. He barley notices as one of the enemies who had gotten behind the queen was thrown away and smashed into the wall. He watches his aunt's eyes close and the voice continue.

"YOU ARE LIKE ANTS TO ME, HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ONE OF THE GOD BORN OR THERE ALLYS, FOR YOUR CRIMES I CALL FORTH THE VERY PLANET TO DESTROY YOU!" she grows as a golden light surrounds her body. "SACRIFICE OF THE GOD BORN, MAY MY ENEMYS BE DESTROYED!" she yells.

The floor shakes and people yell from the battlefield. Thom pushes out his magic trying to stop destruction to the palace. Suddenly he feels a sense of calm and he stops the struggle.

There is a high pitch scream from the battlefield and his aunt falls to the ground.

With Elly

She watches with the greatest sense of protection she had ever felt, not a drop of fear filled her as the golden light surrounds her aunt…mother. She is not scared as the floor begins to shake and both enemies and allies yell. She is not even scared when a man is torn in two right in front of her as her aunt drifts closer to the shore. It is not until her mother begins to fall that she feels pure terror well up inside her.

"MOM!" she yells, her feet feel water as she paddles to the other side, her body slams onto the bank and she crawls over to the woman who raised her. There was not one enemy standing, Elly notes subconsciously. "MOM, please talk to me…" she begs the wild mage. Shock and relief fills her when the woman opens her eyes.

Elly ignores the fact that the shield has come down, or that they are being surrounded by the Tortallians.

"You ok baby…?" Daine whispers. She nods unable to talk. Daine looks at the battlefield. "I did that, oh dear sweetheart, I am sorry, you must hate me now, look at this…monstrosity." Daine is talking between coughs.

"NO, don't think that way, you saved us, I love you so much Mom." She holds her moms hand. "Please don't leave me…" she half cries.

"I promised baby… I am a fighter… I don't… give up," the Wildmage offers a smile. "But just in case, in case I don't…. you know I love you," she nods again.

"And I love you as well," she adds after a moment.

The Wildmage nods, "I need you to understand the reason…" she coughs as blood trickles down her face.

"The reason, for what?" Elly asks.

"I have never (cough)… told anyone (cough)… my side of the (cough)… story, the… reason I…tried to… Kill… Thayet was…" the Wildmage's eyes begin to close.

"Why?" Thayet asks from where she is.

"I'm sorry," the wild mage whispers as her body goes limp.

"MOVE!" Alanna orders as she barges through some of the men. When she gets to the Wildmage her hands emit a light and the Wildmage's body shakes into the air. Nothing happens… the Lioness does it again and sighs, she is breathing.

Elly walked through the halls of the swoop, sometimes she would just stop for a moment and then continue walking.

The lioness had informed the people that the Wildmage may never wake up, that it would be down to the gods and her own desirer to awaken. She had not taken the news well. After a long hull up the stairs she sits atop a rafter and then sighs.

Flashback

It was just days since they had left the village of May Dale. Elly kept looking at her new guardian/teacher/ mistress?

"What can I do for you now 'My Lady'?" she inquires.

The strange woman laughs. "Lady, I'm no Lady, I am Daine, a fair good Wildmage if I do say so myself."

"Are we actually going to meet this Dove person?" she inquires.

"Yes look, there is their town now." Daine says pointing into the distance.

"What if she does not like me; what is she like?" she inquires.

"One question at a time child, first of all if she does not like you, she has another sister, and it wont matter anyway, second of all Dove is…." she listens as the woman describes her niece, A soft smile on her face. That is when Elly decides she likes the other girl already.

The ride continued for thirty more minuets before they arrive at a large house. "AUNTY!" yells two blurs as they slam into the woman.

End flash

Back then she had been oblivious to the importance that this woman or even those two small girls would have on her life. She wishes that she hadn't been so cautious at first, that she had told Daine what she had meant earlier. "Please wake up soon, please…" she whispers into the air.

With Jon

"Jon," Alanna of pirates swoop calls. Her face is darkened and there is a look of confusion on her face.

"What can I do for you, Alanna?" he inquires. He attempts to keep his voice calm. Trying to ignore the fact that she is back in his lands even if it is unconscious.

"I, the letter, I saw it, when I was waiting for you, in your office and I was wondering if… well if you knew for a fact it was true, its just she said she hadn't told."

Jon looks at his friend he cannot even begin to form anger at her, so that is why she hated Daine so much.

"I…I truly believed so, but her actions on the battlefield, she could have destroyed us all, could have just taken the country, she didn't," he sighs as he looks up at the sky. "She protected us…again, and yet I can't see the truth clearly anymore," he clenches his fist.

"Nor can I Jon, a part of me wishes she could just wake up and tell us already," the Lioness grumbles.

"As do I, the gods are once more playing games and we are just instruments of their amusement, we shan't know the truth if it is not their will," he grumbles.

"Then we may never know…" Alanna whispers. He puts his hand on her shoulder and they stand there thinking of a different era, a good era. They are unaware that on another tower a young woman sits remembering her past.

Flashback

"What now?" he grumbles as for the eighteenth time today someone knocks on his study door.

"Majesty there has been an attempt on her majesties life, in the courtyard," a short man with long Dark hair informs.

"Is she alright? Tell me what happened!" he orders.

The other man looks frightened and manages to mumble his reply. "I don't know Majesty, a squire told me to fetch you, he was going to fetch the Duke…" the man stutters at the end.

He ignores the man now useless of information and begins to run towards the courtyard, he stops dead, as he spots just who had been captured by Numair's magic, he is in so much shock that he barley notices his wife (who is also in shock) bleeding on the ground.

"Is it really her?" he asks. Numair nods, unable to talk. "Are you sure?" he begs.

"Do you think I haven't tried every spell I can think of to ensure it is majesty!" the mage snaps.

There is a groan from beside them and the wild mage looks up, for a moment her eyes flash with relief? Before she looks away.

"Why?" Jon inquires; she continues to look away, refusing to answer. "I demand you tell me why you tried to kill my wife and your friend," he asks hopping that there is a reason that can half excuse her actions. "WHY!" he yells after she still dose not answer.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbles and Jon finds himself doing something he never thought he would. He hit her hard and in the face. "Take her to the dungeons and make her talk!" he orders as he turns to face his wife, anger and rage, confusion and betrayal filling his entire being.

End flashback

With Alfred

He was following the goddess's instructions to the best of his abilities; he had taken his young son and three of his four daughters away with him. His eldest Minava was already married to a man in a different country. He had sent her warning, but there was little else he could do for the eighteen year old.

Sara was the eldest with him; she had her mother's looks, long chocolate hair and dark hazel eyes that have no end. She was sixteen summers old. Then there was Joy she was only ten summers old and had inherited his once sandy hair and dark blue eyes. She was tall for her age and great with weapons like the sling, bow and even daggers. His youngest girl was six summers old her name was Hope. Hope was good with animals especially the dogs, cats and most birds. At times he would find her chatting to one of them as if they could understand her and she them. Of course she loved the stories of the Wildmage and that was what probably fuelled her large imagination. She had a lighter shade of brunet hair and his dark blue eyes; his youngest and only son was Arthur. He was not yet two summers old. He had dark tuff of black hair that had been inherited from his Grandpa and the hazel eyes.

"Hurry up…" meows the cat. "We need to reach the safe point by nightfall," it informs, as they brush past another tree in the large forest.

"What if we don't?" Hope asks.

"We will be exposed all through the night," the cat informs, it then looks at her and sighs… "Bad things child," he explains again.

His daughter looks thoughtful as they continue to ride. "I said so, Daddy," she whispers. He looks at her in confusion. "I said the cats can talk," she elaborates. Joy snickers and Arthur let's out a pealing squeal of happiness, he soon finds himself joined in, as do his remaining daughters.

"GET DOWN!" the cat suddenly yells. His family do as they are told, good thing too as a barrage of arrows fly into their direction. He looks as Joy brings out her bow and fires at the direction of the attackers. Hope wails in fear as the birds fly out of the trees and into the same direction as the arrow and a shield forms around them.

"Wow, interesting lot you got," the cat praises. He raises an eyebrow in confusion. Your girl is a natural born warrior, the younger a Wildmage and the boy a mage, what else do your kin do?" the cat enquires.

"Sara is a seer and Mini a healer," Hope happily informs. He does not know how his children had hid this from him, was he really that blind? An arrow bounces off the shield.

Joy releases an arrow and suddenly the forest is silent. No one moves… no sound is made until the cat talks.

"Alright then, lets get a move on if we are to make it to the safe spot by nightfall." The family leaves unaware of one man standing and walking away in the opposite direction.

**Just the epilogue left for this story. Don't worry guys reason will be after that…. What do you think?**

**My beta didn't kill me so yay. Sorry it took so long to update…. Chaos visited my house and wanted a tea party…**


	10. epol

With Daine

The fog surrounds her like it had done the night before and for a week of nights before that. Once more she hears the whimper of a small child and heads towards it with a lessened hope than that of the day before. 'Hello, who's out there?….' she bellows and the whimper increases in volume. She walks thither into the forest and turns a corner that is made by the bend of the trees. There on the floor is a small child of two or three winters. 'Hello' she gently says, the baby had little more than rags to cover her and bruises all over her small exposed body . The Smokey brown hair covers the babies face and the child pulls it to the side as she looks up. She is surprised to see her own blue-grey eyes look up at her. She opens her mouth to speak and her voice quakes 'who are you…what is your name?' she bends to look at the babe.

'Help me pwease' the baby begs, as she falls to the ground.

With Ellyessa

Blood drips from her lip and then she drops the weapon in her arms. She finds herself on her knees.

'It's not fair' she yells. 'Why must it be her, why is it always her?' her body beguines to shake and something warm slides down her nose. It passes onto her blooded lip and stings. 'WHY?' she yells again.

'She is born of the gods, it is her very blood that condemns her to life as a half human, never quite as good as other humans always somehow inferior' a voice informs from the sidelines.

'Who are you, What do you mean?' she yells but there is no reply. 'Show yourself' she demands.

'They fear her and the power she holds.. she is something that the people fear. They turn on her because she is above them and we gods shun her because she is beneath us' the voice breathes in. 'What a cursed life she leads, but we are getting off subject. I have a task for you youngster one to help you clear her name and maybe even save her life' the voice quietens and suddenly a young woman of about twenty with ebony hair and pale skin emerges. She has golden yellow eyes and wore a green and brown dress that looked as if it was made of the leaves and sticks of the forest floor. She was bare footed and a crown of silver and gold flowers nestled just above her brow and then Elly could only think this woman was the most beautiful being she might ever set eyes upon.

'I am Selene, trainee goddess of the forests and streams;' Selene smiles a soft kind of smile that eases away her worry.

'My brother is Drew, god in training of the sky's and mounting, we shall help you in the tasks ahead'

'Trainee…' She whispers.

'we are young, we are just babes in terms of the gods, my brother and I where born of the mortal woman Isis, and the god Marten of flames and woods, on the dawn of are seventeenth year we where given the choice of joining are mother and father in the hall of gods or returning to the earth as mere mortals, we chose the first and begun are training, that is five of your years ago'

'But gods are not allowed to meddle, wont you get into trouble' she inquires. She knows she is biding time, not sure what the task will entitle but if gods are melding then it would be big.

'We are allowed for this, this involves the gods just as much as it does you mortals, ah here comes my brother now' the goddess informs. Elly watches as a black crow lands on Selene as he gently preens her hair.

'Hello, winged sister' the crow speaks and before she notices what happens the crow became the most handsome man he had seen. He had short messy black hair with golden tips that crowned his godly face. His eyes reflect a sunset of colours before settling into a gentle sky blue. He was tall, taller than Numair or Lord Raoul of Goldernlake. His sister turns to hug him, she was only up to his shoulder. His eyes turn to face her and suddenly he smiles. 'Elly, How good to finally meet you, your mother spoke highly of you'

'My mother, how do you know her' Elly asks.

'Later, first we need your help, are aunt has sent the only witness of your mothers 'treason' to a safe place, we are to find are way to him and guide him the rest of the way here, her name must be cleared, but it shall not be easy' he looks at the sky then sighs. 'The road will be covered in are enemies and allies both, we will need to swerve through them both and reach are destination as quickly and safely as we can, will you agree to this mission.'

She falls into his gaze, her mind filled with fog and she finds herself nod. 'Yes' she mumbles.

Nearly four candle marks later and she was ready to leave. She had saddled Shadow and Spirit when a voice spoke from behind her. 'Where do you think you are going' comes the voice from the shadows, as Vania comes out of them. She was wearing cloths that hid her pregnancy well and as she looks closer she gulps. 'Your Vania…. As in princess Vania' it was not a question but a statement. The clothes she wore could only belong to a member of the royal family, and now her mind was working at the right pace she could see that Vania looked a lot like the queen, but more so like her father.

Vania gulps, her body fills with tension and she nods. 'Now tell me where you are going' the princess demands.

She looks at the woman who had pretended to be her friend, probably to see if she was really like her aunt, the woman who was probably never her friend in the first place. It hurt, this betrayal that Vania had committed, what moments in there so called friendship where real. She looks at the princess a flame in her eye and suddenly her 'Lana' temper appears.

'YOU…. HOW…. WHY DID YOU PRETEND?…. WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?…. DO YOU THINK IT WAS AMUSING?, DID YOU THINK THAT I COULD EVER TRUST YOU AFTER THIS?' she yells unable to stop herself. She felt betrayed and hurt. The same warm liquid from earlier falls down her face and onto her healing lip causing it to sting.

With Vania

'YOU…. HOW…. WHY DID YOU PRETEND?…. WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?…. DO YOU THINK IT WAS AMUSING?, DID YOU THINK THAT I COULD EVER TRUST YOU AFTER THIS?' Elly was yelling now. She guessed she should have expected it. This was a betrayal even if it was unintentional and Elly was even more upset because aunt Daine had been unconscious for two weeks now.

'I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, I wanted you to know I was a princess. I just thought that if you knew you would treat me different, treat me like royalty. You are my first real friend, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you' she watches as Ells face darkens and then slightly lighten.

'You didn't do this to spy on me, you actually wanted to be my friend, I…why? Elly stammers a befuddled look on her face.

'Of course not, did you truly think I would befriend you to… spite you?' she enquires. This is another reason she hates being royal. Her friend shakes her head, she did not truly believe it. 'Now tell me where you are going… if they catch you, you will be done for desertion.

'Wrong highness, I am mealy someone who gave up the idea of becoming a rider to follow a different path' Elly strokes the horse as she talks her voice cracks.

'But it is your dream to be a rider…. Why would you give it up when you are so close to achieving it' she ask looking, no searching for the a clue to the answer that her friend may display'

'BECAUSE SOMETHINGS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN DREAMS' Elly yells… 'and besides one can not disobey gods…'

'Then I shall come with you' She blurts without thinking.

'YOU ARE WITH CHILD' her friend yells in reminder 'and even if you where not I would not risk a princesses life…. That would be borderline treason'

' I shall be coming' She insists after all this was perhaps the only time she could use being royal to her advantage. Both jump when there is a chough from behind them.

With Alanna

She storms out of the infirmary. She can not believe they had kicked her out, sure she had not got enough energy left to heal a small cut let alone wherever ailment Daine had. The fact was she felt a need to be in the room as both an enemy and friend of the Wildmage,

She wonders what the woman would think of her now…. The girl that was not treasonous for no other reason than greed, the girl that she should have known did not write the letter.

'I hate you' she mumbles as she rests her head upon a glass pain. She is not sure who, Jon for kicking her out. D..Daine for being in the situation in the first place. The gods for not stopping the events in the first place or even herself.

She had been stupid., thinking that a letter proclaiming the Wildmage reasons for treason, had to be true. After all e had liked to think she knew the girl better and if it was true why would the child save the royals so many times even after her banishment. She remembers a time just six months after the MayDale battle. When the court had got a message to them delivered by a golden bird that Alanna had never seen before.

Flash back

It was an unusually bright morning at the palace that she had been forced to stay in until the twins had been born (last week). Groups of pages whispered to each other in hushed circles and she tries to listen to the quite whispers. She spots some pages in font of her and carefully she hides behind a suit of armour. She positions herself comfortably and begins to listens to what the group she had started to call Roulds group had to say. There where a few others who had joined them and Rould was noticeably absent.

'A letter that's what I heard' Nealan of Queenscove informs loudly his hands wave franticly in the air,

'How dare she, after all she has done she dare write to them' Keledry scoffs her eyes are dark and threatening'

'what did it say?' Owen asks.

'How would I know, she was probably begging for forgiveness' Neal shrugs.

'Bloody traitor should have been killed the moment master Numair caught her' Kel declares her lips pierce together in anger.

'But we all know why he didn't he loves her' a girl Alanna did not recognise informs.

'He loves her more than he is loyal, maybe he should join her in banishment' Joren snips in ' I always knew it was no good to have females In a positions of power' his eyes flick towards kel at this.

'How dare you Kel is far better than that traitor… erm guys Rould' Cleon informs

Alanna notices her nephew now he lips pierce together in worrynat his ash white face'

The group make noises of 'What's wrong?' and 'What happened?'

He looks at them and then he turns and he spots her…. 'Aunt Alanna you are needed in the study' he looks scared and defeated.

Alanna rushes to the hall ignoring the shocked look of Roulds group. 'Jon, Thayet… what is wrong' she inquires. Her eyes take in the form of the large golden bird. Jon hands her the letter without comment.

_To Their Majesty's King Jonathan IV and his Queen, Thayet of Tortall, on the 4__th__ day of June 457 He_

_And also to those of there inner circle who I am sure will read this letter._

_This letter is to inform your Majesties of a threat I have heard to both your people and yourself._

_By sending this letter I can rest easy knowing I am not allowing people to die needlessly._

_I hope you are still reading. When passing through a small town I overheard two men talking in hushed whispers what I heard made me shiver._

_The men who went by Ryan and Thorn spoke of a poison that there college a man named crown had placed into the water sources of Teppi. The poison is designed (from what I gathered) to take a month to activate. Some of the symptoms include a headache, stomach upset and feeling fatigue. The poison is called Rangor meaning Bloods Flow. It is a banned substance in Galla after the destruction of 439._

_What worries me most is the fact they claimed the Queen and young prince Liam where already infected and that they plan to contaminate more of the water sources in Tortall. _

_After hearing the mens plans of attack, I took them aside and managed to get that the poison had been advanced so that the cure is not quite the same as it was in the Gallan massacre. Sadly healing two legers was my mothers strong point and not mine so I can not tell you the cure._

_Wishing you the best of luck_

_The former Wildmage_

_Daine_

They had thought the letter a lies to make them panic and had gone on pretending it did not arrive, that was until the queen showed the symptoms. The healers did what they could but to no avail. There hope came when two men entered the palace and walked right up to her, Numair and JON. 'You are the lioness' the first tanned man asked, his hair was dark brown and he stood about six foot five. She nods 'We have a delivery for you and a letter' he informs.

She carefully takes the letter. 'The package is outside' she nods and her hand opens the letter.

_To Lady Alanna of Olau and Pirates swoop aster mage Numair, Spy masters Miles and George . Their Majesty's King Jonathan IV and his Queen, Thayet of Tortall, on the 28__th__ day of June 457 (also anyone else who reads this)_

_I heard about the reception my last letter got… I thought this time I shall not send it by bird, but through two trusted friends of a friend. I am in Galla and I thought I can not get answers out of Ryan and Thorn so I will send them your way, on the other paper is all I have found out about the poison including that it killed over ten thousand people…_

_I am sad that you ignored my letter, but I understand… well good luck again and remember the antidote will have changed due to the modifications of the poison._

_See you in my memories_

_The traitor Daine._

_When they had walked outside they found two beaten men in a cage. It took hours but they eventually gave them the cure._

_end flashback_

_She shakes her head. And beguines to walk, her feat taking her out of the palace and too the stables. She stops when she hears voices. '… if they catch you, you will be done for desertion' Vania voice informs._

'_Wrong highness, I am mealy someone who gave up the idea of becoming a rider to follow a different path' Elly's voice is harsh and bitter. She listens as they argue, it is a gods order that Elly will leave, Vania wants to come and Elly is unable to persuade her to stay. She wonders how long the two girls had known each other._

'_YOU ARE WITH CHILD and even if you where not I would not risk a princesses life…. That would be borderline treason'_

_Alanna decides to but in just as Vania informs Elly she will be coming._

'_No you shall not Vania, but Elly shall not go alone, I will accompany her after all the more help the better._

_? Pov_

_He feels his plans slipping through his figures, The child was back in Tortall abate unconscious and that retched queen was still living. His fist slams against the wooden table._

'_RAT' he yells_

'_y…yes master' whimpers a man of twenty summers. The man had tatted black hair and blue eyes. He wore only rags to cover his disgusting body._

'_Is the ritual prepare' he asks his eyes daring the man to say no._

'_Yes, master' the lips quiver._

'_It had best be or the boss shall have your guts for garters' he stands and storms past the scrawny man._

_The boss would not be happy if he failed again, in fact it would be disastrous…. His body moves to the black hole that would be his help to destroy Tortall. A scream exits the hole and he chuckles he beguine to chant and suddenly the room is full of a dark light._


End file.
